Le règne du Monarque
by iloveharlock
Summary: De nouvelles menaces se précisent. L'apparition du Monarque coïncide avec la disparition de planètes voire de galaxies entières. Son père reparti dans la mer d'étoiles avec le Deathbird, Alguérande va devoir éclaircir ces phénomènes et se mesurer à un adversaire aussi puissant que mystérieux.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer _: Albator, Clio, Toshiro, Warius Zero, Tori-San et Mi-Kun appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1.**

Né cinq mois après le remariage de ses parents, Oralys en avait désormais trois et était choyé par tous les membres de sa famille.

Rond, dodu, roucoulant tout son saoul, il savait tout obtenir d'un sourire et ne se privait de l'exprimer parfois par de hauts cris !

- Il va terriblement me manquer, avoua Albator qui marchait à pas lents tout en berçant son troisième petit-fils.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de repartir, remarqua son fils à la crinière fauve en buvant tranquillement son thé glacé.

- Je suis en manque de la mer d'étoiles.

- Je ne l'ignore pas, sinon j'aurais tenté plus d'efforts pour te retenir !

- Tu me laisses toujours bien ton _Deathbird _? interrogea le grand brun balafré en rendant le bébé à son père qui déposa un baiser passionné sur la tempe presque transparente où on voyait battre une fine veine.

- Oui, il n'y a rien de changé sur ce point. Je n'ai pas besoin du _Death_ et je repars moi aussi avec mon _Pharaon_. Mon cuirassé noir est un modèle plus que performant, mais…

Alguérande se mordit la lèvre et ne dit plus rien, détournant légèrement la tête.

- Désolé, papa, je ne voulais pas…

Albator haussa légèrement les épaules.

- Clio sera avec moi, c'est tout ce qui est important, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin ! Je suis indifférent au reste, ne t'inquiète pas, Algie, tu ne m'as fait aucune peine.

- En revanche, je dois insister : tu es suffisamment rétabli ?

- Totalement. J'ai eu assez de mois pour cela ! Un tel repos complet, cela m'était quand même assez rarement arrivé – enfin plus souvent qu'à mon tour, soit – mais j'ai apprécié d'être ici et de me rétablir à mon rythme. Et je peux te retourner la question ?

- L'Elixir de vie de Pouchy m'a remis à neuf, mais il m'a bien précisé qu'il ne pouvait fonctionner qu'une seule fois dans l'existence d'un Mortel. Il s'agissait même d'une technique de secours interdite, j'espère que Pouch' n'a pas été pénalisé pour s'en être servi… Mais il convole avec Terswhine, je n'arrive plus à communiquer avec lui depuis le remariage. Je retenterai le contact une fois que je serai reparti en mission avec le _Pharaon_.

Remettant Oralys à sa mère qui l'emmena pour son bain, Alguérande refit face à son père.

- J'ai comme l'impression que toi et moi avons à trouver de nouveaux repères, à reprendre nos positions, pour repartir de l'avant, non ?

- Les remises en question font mal, la plupart du temps, mais elles sont nécessaires, à plus d'une reprise dans une vie. Je ne l'ai que trop expérimenté, reconnut le capitaine du _Deathbird_.

- On dirait que cela marque notre lignée, même avec quelques sauts de générations, murmura Alguérande. Mon reboot à moi fut infiniment plus doux : Madaryne et Oralys ! J'aimerais tant faire quelque chose pour toi, papa, mais il n'y a rien… J'y ai réfléchi tant et tant de fois !

Albator posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de son fils.

- Tu prends bien trop souvent en charge mes tourments. Ne t'y oblige pas, tu ne peux rien !

- Mais, toi aussi tu es venu à ma rescousse encore et encore. Entre Mâles Alphas, nous avons à aller au secours de l'un et de l'autre, alternativement, et pour toute notre existence, sourit le jeune homme à la crinière fauve.

Alguérande esquissa un sourire.

- Et quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas fini que nous nous prêtions mutuellement main-forte !

- Et moi, j'aimerais tant que tu te trompes… Mais tu ne peux qu'avoir raison, se désola Albator, appréciant l'étreinte de son fils.

Et chacun des deux hommes sourit du partage des émotions intenses.

* * *

Agité de cauchemars, Alguérande tentait vainement d'en sortir.

Dans ses délires, il voyait des planètes disparaître, comme avalées, volées, avec toutes leurs populations.

« Mais, que… ? Qui… ? ».

Une ombre noire, blanche et comme striée de sang, se matérialisa dans l'espace – phénomène galactique impossible, mais qui s'était répété durant des siècles.

- Je suis le Monarque ! Et je viens conquérir ces univers.

Dans son sommeil, Alguérande sourit, se calmant soudain, paisible et confiant.

« Vieille chanson. Je la connais. Je m'en fiche ! Et, comme à l'ordinaire, je te vaincrai en empêchant les projets mégalomanes des êtres de ton espèce. Je suis plutôt devenu bon à ce jeu, la plupart du temps ! ».

- Je serai curieux de voir ça. Je tente ma chance, à mon tour. Et qui sait, je pourrais peut-être réussir là où tous ceux qui m'ont précédé se sont piteusement plantés !

Avec défi, et mépris, Alguérande rit dans son sommeil, roula sur le côté et enlaça son épouse qui n'avait pas bronché, poursuivit des rêves devenus plus doux.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Sortant de la piscine couverte, Alveyron se rinça sous l'une des douches puis trottina jusqu'à la chaise longue de son père.

- A bras !

Alguérande releva ses lunettes de soleil.

- Enroule-toi plutôt dans un drap et viens t'allonger près de moi si tu veux.

Le garçonnet alla chercher une grande serviette, mais avant de se diriger vers son père, il se pencha un moment sur le berceau de son cadet, le temps d'un baiser sur le front bombé.

Alveyron revint rapidement près de son père et se blottit contre son flanc pour un câlin.

- Maman ?

- Elle doit répéter ses prochains concerts, tu peux entendre sa musique depuis les fenêtres grandes ouvertes de notre appartement. Elle nous rejoindra plus tard.

Alveyron avança son nez en trompette vers l'ordinateur portable sur les genoux de son père.

- Gnééé ?

- Je dois rejoindre le _Pharaon_ qui était reparti en mission pendant que je me rétablissais ici. Il faut que je sache tout ce qui est arrivé à mon cuirassé durant tout ce temps. Je pense t'avoir déjà expliqué cela plusieurs fois, mon cœur. Mais tu es un petit garçon, c'est trop compliqué pour toi. Bien que tu saches que je ne puisse plus t'accorder toute mon attention ces derniers jours.

- Je t'aime, mon papa !

- Et moi je t'adore, mon cœur ! Tu t'es bien séché, tu ne vas pas prendre froid ?

- Nan nan, assura le garçonnet en buvant le jus d'orange que le maître-nageur venait de lui apporter.

Les prunelles vert émeraude devinrent un peu ternes, comme à chaque fois que le petit avait une prescience qui dépassait le nombre de ses années d'âge.

- Papy, Toshiro, difficile !

- Ca, c'est peu de le dire, mon ange. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de tes prédictions pour cela ! rit le jeune homme en caressant les boucles couleur de miel de son fils aîné. Tu aurais autre chose pour moi ?

Alveyron fixa son père, incompréhensif, sourit ensuite.

- Tu es trop chou !

- Oui, j'ai l'orgueil de le penser. Et ta maman est d'accord ! Tu vas bien, mon cœur ?

- Danger, papa, danger ! Menace !

Et tremblant de tous ses petits membres, le garçonnet se blottit contre son père qui le réconforta longuement.

Tranquillisé, en sécurité, Alveyron se lova en boule et s'endormit.

* * *

Amarance eut une mimique d'hésitation.

- Je ne suis pas sûre…

- C'est moi qui t'ai prié de venir. Madaryne est au courant. Et je n'ai nulle intention offensante pour mon mariage en étant en ta compagnie – nous avons eu notre histoire, mais tu m'as rendu ma liberté, bien avant que je ne retourne auprès de mon épouse. Et c'est d'une info surnaturelle dont j'ai besoin, Mady l'a parfaitement compris, d'où ta présence ! Aucun malaise, Amarance, détends-toi.

- Merci… Je ne savais que penser depuis ton appel… J'ai hésité à venir…

- Amarance, tu as été de mon combat contre le Seigneur des Carsinoés ! Et Alfie a perçu quelque chose, incapable de le comprendre, et plus encore de l'exprimer ! Avant de repartir dans la mer d'étoiles, j'aimerais avoir un peu plus d'infos, si tu as été sensible à…

- … une newsletter surnaturelle ?

- Quelque chose du genre…

Alguérande ricana.

- Moi, je n'en reçois aucune !

Il redevint sérieux dans la foulée.

- Tu sais quelque chose ?

Il se racla la gorge.

- Pouchy a beau s'offrir une lune de miel interminable - et tout indique que Terswhine va lui faire don de l'élixir de vie, pour la durée de toute son existence – il devrait réagir à mes messages de questions… En fait, je ne suis pas sûr que la rupture du contact soit exclusivement de son fait ! Il y a autre chose, ou plutôt : quelque chose !

La belle doppelganger eut un sourire attristé.

- Oh oui, Algie, il y a quelque chose, quelque part. Mais aucun de nous – des entités surnaturelles alliées – n'a idée de ce dont il peut s'agir ! Mais, nous avons peur…

- Vous ? !

- Toi et les tiens avant toi avez prouvé que nous sommes tuables, et ce en dépit de tous nos pouvoirs ! Tu as abattu plus d'un de notre monde, Balkendorf en dernier sur ta liste de trophées !

- Je n'en tire aucune gloire, remarqua Alguérande en remplissant un verre de limonade. J'ai juste éliminé des ennemis qui menaçaient mes mondes : mon foyer et mes amis surnaturels. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Et vu mon rêve, je redoute l'irruption du pure adversaire à venir… J'ai, moi, peur d'y croire !

- Sois plus clair, Alguérande ? pria Amarance.

Alguérande sortit sur la terrasse, faisant les cent pas, crinière ébouriffée et agitée par la brise, ses prunelles grises étincelantes.

- J'ai été inspiré du passé auprès de l'Arbre de Vie, des combats passés de mes ancêtres, et même des premiers pas de mon père effleurant le surnaturel à sa mesure le subissant et y plaçant sa patte ! Je n'ignore donc rien de toutes les précédentes démêlées… Et tout indique là que le pire de tous les ennemis de notre lignée s'apprête à nous attaquer – à me tomber sur le poil sur un point plus personnel ! Amarance ?

La doppelganger arrêta les évolutions du jeune homme, ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Tu as les mêmes presciences que l'aîné de tes fils, fit-elle sombre et sérieuse. Et toi, tu les interprètes de façon lucides.

- Amarance ! ?

- Une monstruosité a été réveillée, elle revient après des millénaires, et elle veut son paradis. C'est tout ce que je puis te dire, Algie.

- Mais… ?

- Ma planète est en danger, je dois y retourner, tenter de la protéger… Je ne suis venue qu'au souvenir de nos combats et de notre amitié. Mais là j'ai à protéger la famille Mortelle auprès de laquelle j'ai vu le jour ! A bientôt, Algie, ou jamais…

- A bientôt, assura le jeune homme.

Et Amarance disparue, Alguérande demeura planté devant la cheminée, mains sur les hanches, tête basse, en pleine réflexions.

« Je crois que tout est pire que ce que mon côté pessimiste m'avait fait redouter… Tant pis, il me faudra faire avec ! Désolé, Amarance, mais je connais mon adversaire, et je vais me colleter à lui ! ».


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Accompagnée de Khefdan qui portait le bébé, Madaryne s'apprêtait à quitter le château, faisant des adieux provisoire à son époux.

- Je prendrai bien soin d'eux, assura-t-elle en l'embrassant à en perdre le souffle.

- Je sais, ma toute belle. Je te les confie en toute sérénité. En revanche, je ne pourrai venir vous voir avant la fin de la mission du _Pharaon_.

- On a des moyens de communication, rappela la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras le moyen de nous parler, de temps en temps !

- Tous les jours.

- Ne fais pas des promesses impossibles, mon tout beau. Tu seras très occupé, et moi aussi. Je laisserai Alveyron te laisser tous les messages qu'il voudra et je ferai des vidéos d'Oralys. Tu répondras quand tu le pourras.

- Je saurai trouver le temps, insista Alguérande en incendiant de ses lèvres celles de sa femme. Enfin, je ferai de mon mieux, comme tu dis.

Il passa ses doigts dans les boucles bleutées de Madaryne qui lui sourit.

- Tu restes encore un peu ici ?

- Oui, je finis de me préparer. J'ai encore plein de choses à régler ! Je ne partirai à mon tour que dans une semaine. Je te souhaite un bon voyage. Et à vous aussi, mes petits bouts de choux !

Alveyron se serra contre son père et Oralys gazouilla en agitant les poings.

Alguérande regarda les siens qui embarquaient dans la limousine et agita la main à leur adresse jusqu'à ce que véhicule passe sous les arcades de la cour intérieure du château familial.

Tournant alors les talons, il rentra dans le bâtiment principal.

* * *

- Pouchy, enfin !

Le jeune homme blond étreignit longuement son frère aîné.

- Désolé, j'ai eu tous tes messages, mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'y répondre ! J'étais un peu occupé !

- Je m'en doute, sourit Alguérande toujours surpris de l'aura de bonté infinie et de sérénité accomplie qui se dégageait du Gardien du Sanctuaire de Terra IV. Tu es heureux ?

- J'ai beau rassembler une partie des connaissances de l'univers, je n'imaginais pas vivre un bonheur parfait.

Pouchy fit une légère grimace.

- Evidemment, Terswhine et moi ne pourrons pas fonder de foyer, mais le jour venu, nous aurons l'éternité.

- Comment ça fonctionne ? s'enquit Alguérande avec une intense curiosité, tout en ayant saisi dans un bocal un gros cornichon vinaigré pour le mordre à belles dents.

- J'ignore l'âge réel de ma Sorcière préférée. Elle est immortelle depuis si longtemps, elle-même l'a oublié. Mais je pense qu'à l'aube de la trentaine, elle me donnera le Philtre de Vie.

- En quoi est-ce différent de l'Elixir ?

- L'Elixir t'a rendu la santé. Le Philtre m'octroiera l'immortalité. Ainsi, unis à jamais, nous veillerons sur Terra IV.

- C'est un grand sacrifice…

- C'est une bénédiction !

Pouchy s'attrista néanmoins.

- Je vous verrai tous vieillir, disparaître les uns après les autres. Mais je pourrai suivre les générations auxquelles vous aurez donné le jour. Ce sera le plus beau cadeau que vous m'aurez jamais fait… Heu, Algie ?

- Oui ?

- Tu pourrais me laisser des cornichons, s'il te plaît ? !

- Trop tard !

- C'est honteux de voler ainsi la nourriture de la bouche de son petit frère !

- Arrête de te plaindre et viens chevaucher avec moi !

- J'ai cru que tu ne le proposerais jamais !

* * *

Au soir, seuls dans la grande salle à manger turquoise, ayant demandé que les plats soient apportés mais qu'on les laisse se servir, Alguérande et Pouchy avaient partagé un bon repas.

Alguérande se leva une nouvelle fois et se dirigea vers l'une des tables, souleva la cloche d'un des plats maintenu au chaud et se servit d'une bonne portion de longs haricots plats et rouges.

- Tu ne m'en proposes pas ? se plaignit Pouchy qui devenu au fil des ans un végétarien convaincu, ne se régalait que de légumes.

- Tu as toujours détesté les mange-rouge !

- Et si j'avais changé d'avis ? gloussa Pouchy.

- Tu es un Waldenheim, tu es la pire bourrique qui existe ! Tu n'avaleras jamais un mange-rouge !

- Tu me connais trop bien !

Alguérande croisa le regard de son cadet.

- Oui, Pouch' ? J'ai une autre balafre à la joue droite ou quoi ?

- En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment que je n'ai pas voulu te répondre, ce n'était pas l'entière vérité à mon arrivée… C'est plutôt que je ne captais pas ton écho de vie !

- Impossible, se récria Alguérande. Mon signal de vie devait au contraire être de plus en plus fort grâce à ton Elixir ! J'étais ici, Pouchy, je n'ai pas bougé, j'étais bien trop mal que pour faire quoi que ce soit…

- Je l'ai compris, sourit Pouchy. Tant que tu es debout, tu peux me remplir un bol de riz avec des légumes grillés et une sauce aigre ?

- A tes ordres, grand Gardien et futur Immortel !

Pouchy lui tira la langue mais alors que son aîné se remettait à dévorer, ses prunelles marrons s'assombrirent.

« Je ne t'ai pas capté, Algie, parce que tu n'étais plus là… Je sais que c'est Warius Zéro qui a pénétré l'esprit d'Auryel, mais toi qui le guidais, tu n'en es pas revenu intact. J'ignore à quel point, mais que mes pouvoirs soient bloquées me panique au possible ! ».

- A ta santé, mon taiseux Pouchy ! rit Alguérande en levant sa flûte de champagne.

- Santé, Algie, se força Pouchy en tenant son verre de jus de fruits frais pressés.

Les deux frères éclatèrent de rire, profitant de la douceur de la soirée pour laquelle ils étaient réunis.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Ayant quitté à son tour le château familial, Alguérande avait embarqué dans une navette intergalactique qui l'avait conduit à son _Pharaon_.

Retrouvant un environnement bien familier, un second chez lui qui était infiniment précieux, le jeune homme se détendit dans un bain chaud avant la non moins traditionnelle visite de son second.

Le massif lhorois cornu se présenta de fait en début de soirée à l'appartement.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, capitaine ! lança Gander en déposant un paquet sur la table basse la plus proche.

- Tu me demandes en mariage ? C'est ma robe ? Désolé, je suis déjà pris ! gloussa Alguérande, dévoré de curiosité !

- Mais ce n'est pas possible d'avoir un esprit aussi tordu ! rit le second du _Pharaon_. Le pire, c'est qu'avec le temps qui passe, je finis par avoir tes réflexes et que ce soit effectivement la première idée qui me vienne en tête !

- Quoi, ça t'a effleuré quand tu as reçu ce colis envoyé par un tailleur ?

- Le tailleur de la Flotte, remarqua le lhorois avec un petit sourire. Et je pense que toi et moi pouvons deviner ce qu'il contient, surtout avec cette boîte qui l'accompagne… commandant Waldenheim !

- Mais, je n'ai rien fait pour mériter… objecta Alguérande, dans un souffle. Pourquoi aurais-je une promotion ?

- Tu as sauvé les univers bien avant de porter cet uniforme. Et au cours des missions des dernières années, tu as accompli, professionnellement et de façon privée des exploits, glissa doucement Gander. Il n'était que normal que tu obtiennes enfin un grade supérieur ! Quoi, ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?

- Sincèrement, Gander, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, avoua Alguérande. Je n'ai fait aucun plan de carrière. Comment le pourrais-je alors que je sais que ma vie, à tous points de vue, peut prendre fin à chaque combat, qu'il soit surnaturel ou non ! ? Je vis au jour le jour, Gander. Me projeter dans l'avenir est un luxe que les Mâles Alphas de ma lignée ne peuvent pas vraiment se permettre… Mais, dans le fond, si je progresse, comment pourrais-je ne pas en être heureux ! ?

Gander esquissa un léger sourire.

- Et tu dépasses ton père.

- Il aurait pu tant avancer, s'il n'avait été « tué » à son premier commandement, soupira Alguérande. C'est lui qui a la Flotte dans le sang, et ce même si sa vie a pris un tout autre tour ! Il était de l'étoffe dont on fait les généraux, il n'aurait pas été le premier de la famille. Mais, finalement, c'est quand même la piraterie qu'il a dans le sang, et il resplendit magnifiquement ! Pirate, Corsaire, Pirate, il n'a pu échapper à sa destinée véritable. Je ne sais s'il l'apprécie, mais il doit faire avec… Nos futurs sont des fardeaux et des bienfaits, et quelles que soient nos forces, nous ne pouvons nous y dérober…

- Vous êtes uniques. Et en dépit du cortège de souffrances, ces destins sont assez fascinants, je peux te le révéler, Algie.

- Peut-être que, vu de l'extérieur… Mon père m'a donné un château et une famille, Madaryne m'a donné un foyer. Mais j'ai payé chacun de ces bonheurs au prix le plus fort qui soit !

Alguérande ne put néanmoins retenir un sourire.

- Et je suis heureux à un point, Gander, même toi tu ne peux imaginer ! Le garçonnet martyrisé et crevant de froid dans la neige n'espérait même pas atteindre l'âge adulte ! J'apprécie chaque instant, et je ne vais certainement pas cracher sur les épaulettes de commandant du _Pharaon _!

- Tu les mérites, tout simplement. Allez ouvre ton cadeau, commandant Waldenheim !

Avec une fébrilité d'enfant, le jeune homme se leva pour ouvrir le paquet, nullement surpris à la vue d'un uniforme fraîchement taillé, mais appréciant la petite boîte contenant les épaulettes de son nouveau grade.

- Alors, Gander, on finit ainsi la mission ?

- A tes ordres, commandant !

Alguérande eut un éblouissant sourire.

- Je dois l'annoncer à mon père ! Reviens pour le dîner, j'aurai plaisir à le partager avec un de mes meilleurs amis !

- Avec plaisir.

* * *

Le sommeil sans nul doute favorisé par un repas aussi fin que copieux, Alguérande avait dormi comme un bébé pour sa première nuit sur le _Pharaon_ depuis bien des mois.

Mais les rêves du jeune homme avait rapidement été agités, le prenant même aux tripes et lui faisant ressentir une douleur presque physique dans ses soubresauts, intrigant Truffy qui demeurait la tête haute, sur le qui-vive, bien que ne percevant aucune menace pour son maître.

Semblant être attiré par la plus puissante des forces jamais rencontrée, Alguérande avait l'impression de monter de plus en plus haut dans le nuage de gaz sombre qui l'environnait.

« Non, pas la lumière, j'ai déjà donné. C'est trop tôt, et sûrement pas de cette façon ! ».

Il perçut alors un rire clair, relativement jeune.

- Comme si j'avais envie d'en finir avec toi avant même d'en découdre ! Je sens que nous allons bien nous amuser !

Alguérande cligna à plusieurs reprises des paupières, distinguant la silhouette sans nul doute svelte qui portait non sans panache un manteau ou une cape ample lui conférant une classe indéniable !

- Tu es le Monarque ?

- Oui. A très bientôt, Alguérande Waldenheim. J'ai tracé ton chemin, je t'attends. Et je sens que nous allons bien nous amuser !

- Fais gaffe, Monarque de pacotille, je suis plein de surprises !

- Je te connais à un point… Tu comprendras bientôt pourquoi. Et je ne te redoute nullement !

Le rêve fini, Alguérande se retourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit, son sommeil à présent plus paisible et plus profond que jamais.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Au Mess des Officiers du _Pharaon_, Gander avait demandé à s'asseoir à la table de son commandant.

- Tu as pu tout organiser comme tu le souhaitais, comme tu m'en parlais dans tes messages, avant de quitter Heiligenstadt ?

Alguérande inclina positivement la tête.

- En temps ordinaires, en l'absence de notre père, c'est Alhannis qui s'occupe en tant que chef de famille de mettre le château en état de veille jusqu'à nos retours. Mais comme il était très occupé, je m'y suis collé. Le domaine est en hibernation, si je puis dire – vu que ce sera bientôt l'été ! – et nous revoilà tous dans la mer d'étoiles !

- Des nouvelles de ton père ?

- Il poursuit ses pérégrinations. Il s'est adapté à mon _Deathbird_, mais ce ne sera jamais comme avec l'_Arcadia _! Ce cuirassé lui manquera toujours, mais il lui fallait repartir sur de toutes nouvelles bases, son équilibre en dépendant après les désillusions qui l'ont cloué sur ce lit tant de temps !

- Je peux imaginer la profondeur de la blessure affective, même pour un vétéran comme lui. Mais il saura prendre une toute nouvelle direction dans sa vie, je lui fais confiance.

- De toute façon, il sait qu'il n'y a pas autre chose à faire. Il doit poursuivre sans Toshiro. Nous avons toujours fonctionné ainsi : endurer et continuer, quelle que soit l'adversité !

- Pour ton jeune âge, tu es très mûr, sourit Gander. Et je l'ai toujours su !

- Si tu avais la moindre idée de tout ce que j'ai vu en si peu de temps… Je te raconterai peut-être un jour, si l'occasion s'y prête.

- J'en serais honoré.

Alguérande soupira en finissant son dessert.

- Mais c'est encore trop tôt, je ne peux pas confier ces choses, même à toi !

- Je ne te forcerai pas. Ce sera quand tu le sentirais. Maintenant, nous avons un cuirassé à diriger et une escale à assurer !

- J'aurais préféré arriver juste après cette halte…

- Je m'en doute, mais tu as à la mener. Et à faire cette visite !

- Je crois que j'aurai besoin d'une bonne dose d'anti-vomitifs avant…

- Je serai là, si tu veux ?

- Ce n'est pas dans la procédure officielle, mais j'apprécierai, merci.

- Tu reviens juste, ma présence n'aura rien de surprenant.

- Merci… Tu as une mise à jour à effectuer, rejoins-moi ensuite sur la passerelle.

- A tes ordres, commandante ! jeta le lhorois avec un plaisir non dissimulé de pouvoir à nouveau prononcer ces mots !

Mais il rattrapa aussi rapidement Alguérande sur le seuil de la salle, le prenant par les épaules.

- Moi aussi, j'ai prié pour que tu arrives, après. Ce n'est pas le cas…

- Il y a toujours une raison, vous devriez aussi l'avoir compris ! intervint Khefdan en se matérialisant. Et, obtenez-moi une accréditation et c'est moi qui accompagnerai Alguérande. C'est important !

- Comment je fais pour un Nomade virtuel même pas repris sur la liste de passagers exceptionnels ? s'étrangla le second du _Pharaon_.

- A vous de réussir, lieutenant Oxymonth ! gronda sèchement Khefdan en se drapant dans sa tenue d'homme des sables pour se diriger vers l'appartement qui était le sien à bord lors de ses passages.

* * *

Se projetant dans l'univers de son cadet à la chevelure fauve, Pouchy avait fait un passage éclair par le _Pharaon_.

- Toute ta détresse, Algie, pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-elle de si particulier, ta visite lors de cette escale ?

- Je dois aller voir une usine à chiots, la fierté des autorités locales, un camp de tortures pour animaux… Je ne vais jamais y arriver !

- Il le faudra bien… Tu es un bon petit soldat de la Flotte terrestre, tu as à obéir !

Alguérande grogna.

- Je crois que je comprends notre père. Il aurait brillé sous les galons, bien que je ne sois pas sûr qu'il soit capable de se plier aux règles…

Pouchy eut un doux sourire.

- C'est parce qu'il se plie aux règles, les siennes soit, qu'il a pu créer sa légende de Corsaire et de Pirate ! rectifia-t-il. En dépit des apparences où il donne l'impression de partir toujours en roue libre, notre père est l'être le plus carré qu'il soit ! Ça va aller, Algie !

- Il le faudra bien, mon Pouch' !

Alguérande se racla la gorge.

- L'autre nuit, j'ai encore eu un contact avec cet ennemi… Il me fiche les jetons, et je n'ai jamais autant redouté un adversaire à venir !

- Je n'ai rien perçu… tressaillit Pouchy. Encore une fois ! Je n'y comprends rien !

- Ne perds donc pas de temps et d'énergie pour moi, Pouch'. Vas vivre ton bonheur auprès de Terswhine, avant que les univers ne s'embrasent une fois de plus, pour changer… Une tasse de thé ?

- Avec plaisir, Algie, ensuite je retournerai à Terra IV.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Intermédiaire entre les populations et la Flotte terrestre, afin d'assurer les bonnes relations, le commandant du _Pharaon_ s'était d'abord plié à ses habituelles obligations officielles auprès des autorités locales, reçu par la Première Ministre qui veillait elle sur les planètes triplées de Joharno.

Ensuite, cela avait été la partie semi-officielle de son escale, avec la visite prévue du célèbre élevage fournissant tout le système solaire en chiots de race.

Dissimulant son malaise, Khefdan sur ses talons, Alguérande avait été reçu par Mayen Lhob, le vétérinaire dirigeant le centre d'élevage.

Des baraquements qui entouraient le bâtiment principal, s'étendant sur plusieurs hectares, on percevait clairement les aboiements des chiens, s'en était même presque assourdissant.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, commandant Waldenheim, je vais commencer par vous faire voir nos reproducteurs.

- Avec plaisir, lâcha le jeune homme en faisant appel à toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable. Ainsi donc, vous supervisez le processus tout au long de la chaîne ? reprit-il dans le minibus qui l'emmenait sur les chemins du domaine.

- Quel meilleur autre moyen de s'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun parasitage du processus, quel que soit le stade ? poursuivit Mayen, totalement insensible au sarcasme, au contraire très fier de lui-même et de l'entreprise qu'il gérait. Les femelles sont fécondées dans nos laboratoires, cela se passe de façon naturelle, ou non. Ensuite, elles retournent dans les enclos jusqu'à la mise bas. Des tests sont opérés tout au long de leur gestation, aussi les chiots sont réservés et vendus bien avant leur venue au monde. Et ensuite, tout recommence.

Khefdan le Nomade jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui semblait avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres, ce qui était d'ailleurs sans nul doute le cas.

« Et s'ils agissaient dans les règles ? », hasarda-t-il télépathiquement.

« L'air est chargé de souffrances. Je perçois le désarroi et le désespoir de ces animaux. Crois-moi, Khefdan, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'éthique dans leur procédure ! ».

Les cages des deux bâtiments où étaient rassemblés les reproducteurs étaient spacieuses, claires, plutôt douillettes.

Les chiens mâles, de nombreuses races parmi les plus prestigieuses répandues dans les sociétés, étaient effectivement de magnifiques spécimens, respectant au poil près les standards de leurs espèces.

S'il fut favorablement impressionné, Alguérande n'en trahit rien, hormis les sourires et remarques polies, afin de satisfaire son hôte et ne pas le froisser – toujours pour maintenir les bonnes relations de la Flotte terrestre avec Joharno.

Mais le jeune homme eut la confirmation de ses pressentiments les plus noirs dans les bâtisses – enclos, voire prisons – des femelles gestantes ou venant juste d'avoir leurs petits.

Car si aux murs étaient placardés les photos de chiots mignons, adorables, craquants, de vraies peluches vivantes, les mères étaient des épaves, corps déformés par des portées multiples, trop rapprochées et leurs bébés bien trop tôt arrachés pour une nouvelle insémination.

- Nous devons régulièrement les remplacer car elles claquent bien rapidement, mais cela ne gêne en rien le rythme de production et nous pouvons assurer la livraison de nos clients dans tout ce système solaire, reprit Mayen Lhob, toujours ravi de son « entreprise ». Ce sont de belles petites machines bien productives, des ventres fertiles. Il y a des chances pour que cet élevage reçoive pour la dixième année consécutive le prix de société de l'année !

- Une usine à chiots, marmonna Alguérande entre ses lèvres. Ici le noir, la misère, juste une gamelle, et des chiennes qui disparaîtront dans l'oubli sans que quiconque ait jamais su qu'elles avaient existé !

- J'ai la demande, je fournis le produit ! se contenta de répondre Mayen Lhob. On m'en a donné les moyens et j'agis en ce sens. Puis-je vous convier à déjeuner à présenter, commandant Waldenheim ?

- Oui…

Sortant de l'un des entrepôts de torture, Alguérande pila net, à la vue d'une chienne noire, avec le minimum de chair sur les os, sortie d'un fourré mais prête à y replonger à la vue du groupe de visite, curieusement hésitante cependant.

- Qui est-ce ? fit machinalement le jeune homme à la crinière fauve.

- C'est la numéro 37B143, elle s'est échappée début du mois ! Nous ne pensions pas la revoir et elle est déjà passée dans la colonne comptable des pertes acceptables !

Le directeur de l'élevage intensif fit signe au gardien qui les accompagnait, qui dégaina son revolver pour braquer la chienne.

Alguérande et Khefdan échangèrent un regard. Le Nomade fit le geste de désigner quelque chose et le jeune homme avança comme pour voir de plus près, bousculant le garde et lui faisant manquer le tir. Et la chienne disparut en effet.

* * *

En soirée, le second du _Pharaon_ s'était annoncé à l'appartement de son commandant.

- J'ai été mis au courant des dispositions que tu as prises. J'ai constaté qu'il ne s'agit nullement d'une rumeur de radio-couloirs.

Le lhorois passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

- Je peux savoir quelles sont tes intentions ? C'est bien la première fois, en pleine mission, que tu ne m'affranchis pas de tes plans ! Et tu agis en tant que commandant de ce cuirassé, je dois être au courant, même si tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête, je n'ai pas les moyens de t'arrêter toute machine que je sois !

Les prunelles grises d'Alguérande fulminèrent.

- Je vais faire fermer cette monstruosité d'usine à chiots où on jette aux ordures les ventres qui les ont portés dès qu'ils ne peuvent plus en « produire ». J'ai pris mes renseignements, ce centre de torture dont ils sont si fiers est en infraction avec plus d'une loi sur la protection animale – et ce au niveau de l'Union Galactique. Ça prendra du temps, ils ne se laisseront pas faire, et même si mon intervention ne sera qu'une goutte d'eau, elle existera et ce sera important pour tous ces malheureux.

- Et les commandos, c'est légal ? insista Gander, assez inquiet.

- Je vais récupérer numéro 37B143 avant qu'ils n'arrivent à l'abattre ! Nous ne nous ferons pas repérer, nous serons de retour sans créer aucune alerte, et donc aucun incident diplomatique ! J'ai tout préparé !

- Je m'en doute. Bonne chance, Algie, et reviens avec cette pauvre chienne !


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Après avoir laisser passer la patrouille qui faisait sa ronde près des bosquets où la chienne famélique avait pointé le bout de sa truffe, Alguérande avait activé ses lunettes de vision nocturne, l'oreille aux aguets.

- Et évitez soigneusement le balayage des projecteurs, glissa-t-il aux cinq commandos qui l'accompagnaient… Cet endroit est mieux gardé qu'une prison !

Durant plus d'une heure, le plus discrètement du monde, ils avaient fouillé les alentours.

Et cela avait été dans une sorte de terrier qu'ils avaient fini par voir briller les yeux de la chienne noire.

A force de paroles douces et de friandises, Alguérande avait pu attirer la chienne qui s'était avancée en rampant.

- Nous rentrons, commandant ? murmura l'un des commandos.

- Non, il faut d'abord retrouver ses petits !

- Quels petits ? Vous avez dit n'avoir vu que cette chienne ?

- Mais ses mamelles ne sont pas distendues par des portées à répétition, poursuivit Alguérande. Elle a mis bas il y a moins de dix jours ! Je dirais même qu'elle s'est enfuie pour avoir ses bébés en sécurité et qu'on ne les lui prenne pas !

- Et comment on va savoir où ils sont ?

- Elle ne devrait pas vouloir partir sans eux. Elle a déjà pris tous les risques pour les cacher !

Tirant légèrement sur la laisse dont il avait passé le nœud coulant autour du cou de la chienne, Alguérande fit mine de la diriger vers les bâtiments de l'usine à chiots. Et comme il s'en doutait, elle s'arc-bouta, résistant de ses maigres forces, la tête dirigée dans une toute autre direction !

- Maintenant, elle devrait avoir compris. Elle doit nous mener à ses petits si elle veut que nous partions avec eux.

Alguérande s'accroupit néanmoins, flattant les flancs maigres, libérant un peu d'énergie pour atteindre l'esprit de la chienne.

Avec ce qui ressemblait à un petit grognement d'approbation, la chienne se glissa entre les bosquets, jusqu'à un nid qu'elle avait dû creuser elle-même au vu de l'état de ses coussinets. Cinq sombres boules de poils étaient serrées les unes contre les autres, émettant des petits couinements dans leur sommeil.

Alguérande rendit la laisse de la chienne à l'un des commandos.

- Éloignez-la de quelques pas et tenez-la bien, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ait une réaction violente quand elle verra que nous touchons ses petits !

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, ceux du _Pharaon_ repartaient vers leur navette camouflée, emportant la petite famille.

* * *

Adoptée par Truffy, la chienne baptisée Lumen pour la beauté de son regard, avait visiblement apprécié les couvertures qui composaient son nouveau nid, ses petits bien accrochés à ses mamelles et buvant tout leur saoul, nourris également au biberon vu le peu de lait de leur mère.

Mais comme il s'y attendait, à la première heure du matin, le capitaine du _Pharaon_ avait reçu une désagréable visite !

- Nos caméras de nuit vous ont filmé, commandant Waldenheim ! Je réclame ma chienne ! vitupéra Mayen Lhob.

- La procédure juridique est en cours, M. Lhob, rétorqua froidement Alguérande. Les responsables juridiques de ce bord m'ont confirmé que vous ne respectiez même pas votre propre chartre dans la gestion de votre entreprise !

- Vous vous mêlez de choses qui ne vous regardent pas, aboya Mayen Lhob.

- J'ai à protéger tous les niveaux de population, il n'y a pas de précisions particulières à ce sujet, et donc les animaux se placent sous mes obligations. Quant à votre numéro 37B143, il a besoin de soins et donc j'ai entièrement le droit de le garder à bord, avec ses bébés.

- 37B143 m'appartient, glapit Mayen Lhob, en dirigeant son regard vers la chienne aplatie au sol, qui s'était pissé dessus d'affolement. Et tu reviens avec moi, tonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers elle.

- Truffy, défends-la !

Mayen Lhob ricana à la vue du chat qui s'était placé devant Lumen, le poil hérissé et crachant. Mais il se décomposa littéralement quand le matou devint le majestueux roi de l'Oasis, la crinière somptueuse !

- Non, je ne crois pas que Lumen retombe jamais entre vos pattes, siffla le commandant du _Pharaon_ alors que Mayen Lhob avait précipitamment battu en retraite face au lion qui demeurant pourtant tout à fait immobile.

- Vous déboulez de nulle part, vous foutez le boxon dans mon entreprise et vous vous cassez tout aussi vite, gronda le directeur du centre d'élevage. J'imagine que ça vous donne l'impression d'être important ? La Flotte terrestre a de bien tristes représentants désormais ! Mais sachez que je ne vous laisserai pas ruiner l'œuvre de toute une vie ! Je vais me battre !

- C'est ça, collez-moi un procès si ça vous chante mais mon devoir d'ingérence m'impose de sauver ces innocents que vous exploitez depuis tant d'années ! Et je ne vous attaque pas sur votre entreprise mais sur toutes vos violations des lois de cette planète !

Mayen Lhob haussa légèrement les épaules.

- De toute façon, moi ou un autre… Ces usines à chiots qui vous font tant horreur, d'autres s'ouvriront, ici ou ailleurs, et vous n'y pourrez rien !

- J'aurai au moins sauvé les martyrs de votre camp de tortures ! Oui, je repars, et je remplirai mes engagements, mes convictions, partout là où je passerai. C'est ma vie et j'en suis fier ! Je ne vous retiens pas.

Mayen Lhob ne put que fusiller du regard son interlocuteur à la chevelure aussi fauve que celle de Truffy, il tourna les talons et quitta l'appartement.

Truffy reprit son apparence de chat, se frottant contre Lumen.

Alguérande s'agenouilla près de la chienne, lui parlant et la caressant pour la réconforter avant de l'emmener dans la salle de bain pour la rincer et la sécher.

- Je n'ai pas bluffé, Lumen, assura-t-il. Tu n'auras plus jamais à redouter quoi que ce soit de ce tortionnaire, ainsi que tous tes compagnons d'infortune, même si pour trop d'entre vous, je suis arrivé trop tard ! Et toi, ma belle, tu vas faire le bonheur d'un petit garçon qui réclame un chien depuis un bon moment maintenant. Et si je ne peux trouver une famille pour tes bébés, je connais un château qui ne manque pas de place !

Lumen battit de la queue et lui lécha la joue, ses yeux plein de lumière justement et reflétant un espoir infini.


	8. Chapter 8

_Crédits :_ Les Metal Bloody Saloon, Bob l'Octodian , appartiennent à Aerandir Linaewen. Je dois à son amitié de pouvoir les utiliser

**8.**

Clio posa la harpe à côté d'elle pour se saisir à deux mains du magnum de saké pour en avaler des gorgées gourmandes.

- Cette halte au _Metal Bloody Saloon_ d'Erkhatellwanshir tombait vraiment à pic. Ce fut une belle surprise, merci, Albator.

- La fille de Bob a eu une idée de génie avec les stations spatiales mobiles qui vont à la rencontre des consommateurs au lieu d'obliger à un détour. Seuls les mythiques _MBS_, les premiers du nom, sont des lieux fixes. Erkhatellwanshir porte haut et fier l'emblème des Octodians. Et vu tous les cadeaux qu'elle nous a fait en plus de notre commande, elle nous a vraiment à la bonne bien que nous la voyions moins souvent que nous ne le voudrions, commenta le capitaine du _Deathbird_.

- Nous venons de passer une semaine de rêve à son _MBS_, il me manque déjà.

- C'est peu de le dire, sourit le grand Pirate balafré, tu n'as quasiment pas quitté le cellier !

- J'avoue que la variété des liqueurs des réserves d'Erk est assez fascinante.

La Jurassienne se leva.

- Quelles sont tes intentions de vol ? Il faudrait quand même remonter l'équipage, non ?

- Ce cuirassé noir est entièrement automatisé, il n'a absolument pas besoin de nous ! Et donc encore moins d'un équipage au complet.

Albator soupira.

- Si en sus, c'est pour le voir massacrer par le premier fou furieux venu…

Clio dodelina légèrement de la tête, percevant son ami de toujours encore plein de ressentiments et de désillusions que pour se forcer à faire face au seul problème qui continuait de lui pourrir la vie.

La Jurassienne prit son courage à deux mains.

- Le deux-tiers d'équipage qui te reste ne suffira jamais pour l'_Arcadia _! Et une fois qu'on y sera, nous serons dans l'incapacité de le manœuvrer avec le nombre d'hommes dont tu disposes.

Le capitaine du _Deathbird_ bondit sur ses pieds, sa prunelle étincelante, frémissant de colère.

- Même à toi, je ne permets pas d'avoir ce genre de propos ! J'ai fait une croix sur l'_Arcadia_.

Le grand Pirate balafré ricana ouvertement.

- De toute façon, c'était le mieux à décider puisque c'est Toshiro qui a décidé de mettre les voiles ! Il semble avoir disparu de la mer d'étoiles, tout comme le _Queen Eméraldas_ et l'_Orichalque_ de leur détraqué de fils ! Ce n'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrai ! Et je n'ai dès lors nulle envie de rejoindre cette famille de tarés ! Le _Deathbird_ me convient parfaitement ! Plus un mot, à ce sujet, Clio, je ne voudrais pas me montrer désagréable.

- C'est déjà fait. Et tu sais pertinemment que je reviendrai à la charge, encore et encore !

- Et dire que je n'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir !

- C'est tout mon charme.

Albator caressa amicalement la longue chevelure bleu nuit de sa compagne de confidences ou de silences – selon les moments – et se dirigea vers les portes de l'appartement.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je vais barrer en manuel, ça me changera les idées !

* * *

Le 999 s'était rangé près du _Deathbird_ mais avant que son capitaine puisse dire un mot, Maetel avait engagé la dialogue.

- Je monte à bord !

Et quelques instants plus tard, la jeune femme blonde, tout de noir vêtue, faisait face à son ami.

Mais contrairement à leurs précédentes rencontres, l'éternelle voyageuse triturait nerveusement entre ses doigts sa toque en fausse fourrure.

- Viens boire un verre, tu me sembles en avoir grand besoin ! jeta alors Albator.

- Alguérande ?

- Il poursuit son petit bonhomme de chemin. Aux dernières nouvelles, son Nomade d'ami amène une chienne et ses bébés à Alveyron. Toujours à aider les plus faibles, surtout s'ils n'ont pas la parole ! Il a trop de cœur, et ça lui jouera des tours, ses ennemis ne pourront que s'en servir pour l'atteindre et même l'abattre… Mais, Maetel, que tu viennes me voir et que tu te jettes dans mes bras, ce n'est pas du tout normal ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

La superbe blonde se décomposa alors littéralement, les yeux emplis de larmes.

- Le Monarque a fait disparaître Râ-Métal ! Je n'ai plus de planète !

- Je suis désolé… Mais je ne peux absolument rien pour toi, même avec ce cuirassé noir surpuissant… Et Alguérande fait son boulot, je crains qu'il n'ait pas de temps pour toi… Je peux le contacter, si tu veux ?

- Il saura, bien assez tôt, gémit Maetel, sans lamentations pour sa détresse mais de tristesse pour ses amis les plus proches.

- Que veux-tu me faire comprendre ? s'inquiéta de fait le grand Pirate balafré.

- Le Monarque va s'attaquer à Terra IV ! Et ni Pouchy ni Alguérande ne pourront quoi que ce soit… C'est moi qui suis désolée… Sers-moi un double, triple, red bourbon, ce sera tout juste suffisant !

Clio remplit alors le verre de Maetel, irradiant d'ondes réconfortantes, autant pour Maetel que pour Albator.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Ayant, malheureusement, un objectif de vol, le _Deathbird_ avait poussé ses réacteurs à vitesse maximale pour rejoindre les coordonnées du _Pharaon_.

- Ce n'est pas le genre de nouvelles que je peux apprendre à Algie via vidéoconférence !

- Ça, je m'en doute. Mais crois-moi, si Terra IV est attaquée, Alguérande le saura instantanément !

- J'aimerais autant qu'il soit prévenu, remarqua Albator. Décidément, rien ne sera épargné à mon poussin ! A mes poussins en ces circonstances…

- Peut-être, n'est-ce quand même pas une bonne chose que le Monarque s'en prenne aux garçons ? Il sortirait enfin du bois et il y aurait, avec un peu d'avance, un combat inévitable, glissa Clio.

- Je ne le sais que trop ! Ce Monarque pourrait continuer son petit jeu sans qu'Alguérande ne se mêle de ses histoires, il n'a pas à se coltiner tous les tarés du monde surnaturel qui pètent un câble année après année !

La Jurassienne ne put réfréner un petit rire.

- Vu que tout comme toi, il bourlingue à travers la mer d'étoiles, il n'est que normal que vous vous colletiez à tout qui passe et fiche le boxon !

- Franchement, nous nous en passerions volontiers, grinça le grand Pirate balafré.

- Certainement pas, vous avez cela dans le sang, insista Clio.

- Quoi, la baston ?

- Non, de ne pas laisser des innocents périr sous les coups de folies d'êtres ambitieux et sans scrupules.

- Hum, ça ce n'est pas faux… Si tu exclus le fait que cinq ans durant, ce fut moi cet être !

- La vie est pleine de surprises.

- Moi, je veux juste que celles de mes enfants et petits-enfants soient les plus longues possibles !

- Ils sont grands, ce n'est plus vraiment de ton ressort…

- Ils resteront mes enfants jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

- Et ils ont beaucoup de chance d'avoir un père comme toi !

S'il avait déjà vu Maetel verser des larmes sur les souffrances de l'humanité, le capitaine du _Deathbird_ ne l'avait jamais surprise à s'apitoyer sur elle-même.

- Il te reste le 999. Tu étais si peu sur Râ-Métal…

- Mais je savais qu'elle était là, dans la mer d'étoiles, précieuse, fidèle, répondit la jeune femme blonde dont la voix tremblotait. Je me sens vide, Albator. Sans compter que je ne peux plus y régénérer mon corps !

- J'ai analysé la position ancienne de Râ-Métal, intervint Gahad, l'Ordinateur du cuirassé noir. La planète a disparu mais cela n'a provoqué aucune perturbation galactophysique. C'est un phénomène impossible !

- Je l'avais remarqué, reconnut le capitaine du _Deathbird_. L'univers est forcé de se recomposer quand on en retire des corps célestes conséquents. Mais là, il n'y a pas la plus petite variation, quel que soit le scan utilisé. Planètes et galaxies ont disparu, mais c'est comme si l'écho de leur souvenir perdurait et maintenait l'équilibre alentours.

Clio se glissa souplement entre les deux amis.

- Contrairement aux adversaires auxquels Alguérande s'est confronté, ce Monarque ne semble pas vouloir détruire les univers, remarqua-t-elle, sinon il ne prendrait pas le soin de ne provoquer aucun dégât collatéral à ses « larcins ».

- Je n'y comprends pas grand-chose, rien serait plus exact, grinça Albator, enfin comme à l'habitude quand il s'agit des mondes surnaturels, dès lors je pourrais me creuser la tête jusqu'au jugement dernier, que je ne poserais pas l'ébauche d'une explication sur ce fait. Gahad effectue des recherches sur ce sujet depuis des semaines, mais il n'a rien trouvé. Mais tant que le Monarque ne se sera pas attaqué à des vaisseaux, aucune Flotte et aucun gouvernement ne se penchera sur la question ni n'étudiera les phénomènes connexes à ses rapines.

- On ne pourrait pas aborder un autre sujet ? pria Maetel. Ce Monarque m'a fait bien assez de mal, je ne veux plus penser à lui !

- Promis.

* * *

Au soir, le capitaine du _Deathbird_ s'était mis en communication avec le commandant du _Pharaon_.

- Dis donc, papa, Maetel a vraiment été traumatisée par la disparition de sa planète ?

- On le serait à moins, non ? rétorqua le grand Pirate balafré.

- Durant tous ces siècles elle en a quand même vu d'autres ? continua de s'étonner Alguérande.

- Des pertes d'êtres biologiques et mécaniques, de cités, de planètes. Mais pas de sa planète, insista à son tour Albator.

- Je suppose, convint le jeune homme. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si le Monarque s'en prenait à la Terre ou au Sanctuaire de Pouchy… Enfin, pour ces deux-là, Pouch' et moi sommes tout à fait aptes à les défendre !

- Je suppose…

- Au fait, papa, tu vas finir par me dire pourquoi tu viens me coller au train ainsi ?

- Nous serons ensemble d'ici trente-six heures, je pourrai tout te raconter.

- Je déteste quand tu fais des mystères !

- Et toi, tu es d'une impatience !

Ce fut dans un rire qu'Alguérande mit fin à l'appel, mais son père bien évidemment ne souriait pas du tout !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

- Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison de ton soudain virement de bord pour venir ici, mais ça me fait très plaisir de te revoir !

- Moi aussi, mon grand. En revanche, je m'attendais à trouver cette Lumen sur tes talons ?

- Khefdan l'a ramenée au château, avec ses bébés… J'aurais dû te demander l'autorisation ! Je n'y ai pas pensé un instant !

- Tu as tout autant de droits que moi, tes frères et ta sœur sur le domaine. Tant que vous ne projetez pas de le mettre à feu et à sang, je vous laisse libre !

Alguérande esquissa un sourire désarmant.

- Et si je veux monter un orchestre de batteries ?

- Jamais de ma vie ! Tu m'as suffisamment cassé les oreilles, des années durant !

- Tu n'as aucun goût musical !

- Possible… Dis donc, ton nouveau grade a l'air de te réussir, tu as encore pris de l'assurance et tu sembles entièrement heureux de ce que tu fais. Ce dernier point me soulage à un point que tu n'imagines pas !

- Si, je peux deviner, papa. Mais, détrompe-toi, ce n'est pas un galon de plus qui me transforme, juste l'expérience et le fait que j'aime mon métier ! Je ne promets pas de le faire toute ma vie, mais tant qu'il me plaira.

Alguérande s'arrêta net peu après être sorti de l'ascenseur qui les avait déposés au niveau de la coursive menant à ses appartements privés.

- Papa, je n'ai jamais voulu de tous ces combats, naturels ou non. Depuis tout petit, je ne rêvais que d'avoir des amis, un monde bien à moi…

- Une famille. Et tu n'as reçu qu'une tortionnaire, mon pauvre petit garçon, si seulement j'avais su plus tôt pour ton existence !

- … Oui, durant ces années, j'ai si souvent rêvé de pouvoir avoir seulement des amis, des jouets. Khell fut le seul à m'enseigner ce que lui-même savait, mais il était un Pirate, élever un enfant qui n'était pas le sien lui compliquait la tâche, en revanche son affection fut la lumière dans ces tourments, j'attendais si impatiemment ses retours de pillages ! Oh, papa, tu n'as pas idée, à ton tour, de ce que j'ai souhaité de toutes mes petites forces un foyer, un lieu rien qu'à moi… Je suis désolé, je pensais avoir passé les traumatismes de ces sévices, oublié les souvenirs qui m'avaient presque détruits… Mais tu n'en es nullement responsable, ne prends pas pour toi ce que je viens de dire. C'était juste l'expression d'un sentiment fugace. Je ne contrôle pas les réminiscences de mon esprit tordu !

- Comme si je ne savais ce que c'est que de refouler des émotions ! Et c'est bien parce que je connaissais ta sensation d'abandon que j'ai voulu tout t'offrir. Et j'ai la fierté de découvrir jour après jour que tu as utilisé tout cela, qui te revenait de droit, pour faire le bien et protéger les plus faibles.

- Oh, merci, mon papa !

- Je t'aime, mon grand, c'est tout.

Alguérande eut alors un éblouissant sourire.

- En ce cas, je suis le plus heureux des petits garçons, et cela fait un bon moment que ça dure !

Le jeune homme se dirigea à pas rapides vers les portes de son appartement, suivi par son père dont le visage s'était fermé, attristé, sans plus un mot.

* * *

A défaut de Lumen, c'était Truffy qui était venu accueillir le capitaine du _Deathbird_, ronronnant, se frottant à ses bottes avant de retourner dans l'un des paniers de l'arbre à chat.

Ayant cédé le commandement à son second, Alguérande se débarrassa de sa veste d'uniforme, se détendant, ravi de la visite même si son instinct lui soufflait qu'elle n'avait rien d'amical !

- A présent, chantage, papa ! Je ne te proposerai du red bourbon millésimé quasi que si tu craches le morceau sur ta venue !

- Comme si j'étais assez endurci pour résister à ce genre de torture, rit Albator. Tu es impitoyable, Alguérande !

- J'ai été à bonne école. Assieds-toi quand même. Au fait, les scans d'Ark mon Ordinatrice Centrale ont renseigné trois échos de vie à ton bord. Qui ?

- Maetel. Elle a perdu sa planète, et est venue avec de funestes prédictions.

- Oui, comme d'habitude ! Je crois que je devrais te donner un gage pour chaque nouvelle que tu ne m'apprends pas !

- Maetel est coupée de ses racines. Depuis la disparition de Râ-Métal, elle n'a plus aucune prémonition… Elle ne s'en sortira pas tant qu'on n'aura pas mis fin aux exactions du Monarque.

- Ce n'est pas mon combat, pour une fois !

Alguérande redevint sérieux, entièrement.

- Moi, j'ai des infos pour toi, papa : de nombreuses flottes de défense ne reconnaissent pas ton statut de Pirate bénéficiant de la bienveillance de la Flotte terrestre. Elles veulent te descendre. Tu es plus menacé que jamais dans la mer d'étoiles ! Sois très prudent !

- Je le suis toujours. Ne t'inquiète pas, Algie. Tu n'as pas à te soucier de ma sécurité.

- Tu es mon papa, et je suis cet être hybride de deux mondes, j'ai à te protéger comme tous ceux qui peuplent les univers. Et surtout…

Le jeune homme se raidit soudain, pivotant sur lui-même, le regard fixant les plafonniers de son salon, ses traits se décomposant.

- Terra IV est attaquée ! Papa, Terra IV est…

Il se figea au vu de la mine de son père.

- Tu étais au courant… Et c'est pour ça… Tu n'as pas été assez rapide, on dirait !

- Quelles sont tes intentions, Algie ?

- Je ne sais pas encore… Si seulement j'avais idée de qui est mon ennemi !

Des larmes de rage et d'impuissance perlèrent aux cils du jeune homme.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Si, par réflexe, percevant le stress de son maître, Truffy s'était transformé en lion, sagement assis, Alguérande n'était que fébrilité.

Tout aussi surpris, Albator suivait du regard son fils à la chevelure fauve qui tournait en rond, totalement désemparé.

- Algie, qu'attends-tu pour aller au secours de ton petit frère ! ? aboya-t-il. Moi, je ne peux absolument rien, il m'a déjà fallu tant de temps pour te rejoindre, en vain ! Alguérande, bouge-toi les miches !

- Je ne peux pas, jeta le jeune homme dans un hurlement qui se finit en gémissement. Je diffuse mon énergie, mais elle tombe dans le vide… C'est comme si Terra IV n'était plus là !

- Le Monarque l'a déjà prise ? souffla le grand Pirate balafré.

- Non, je pense qu'elle subit l'attaque, tente de s'occulter pour se camoufler. Et je ne sais pas si Pouchy est assez puissant…

- Tu dois aller l'aider ! glapit encore Albator.

- Comme si ce n'était pas mon souhait le plus cher… Mais je ne sais pas me projeter quelque part si j'ignore ma destination !

- Agis en navigateur galactique : vas aux coordonnées de Terra IV, elles sont gravées dans ta mémoire.

- Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé…

Alguérande irradia d'énergie… mais il ne se passa rien.

- Je n'ai absolument aucun écho, se lamenta-t-il.

- Le Monarque te bloque ?

- Non… Je crois que… c'est Pouchy qui m'empêche de le rejoindre !

- Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça ? s'étrangla Albator.

- Comme si je le savais !

* * *

Se matérialisant près de l'Arbre de Vie, Amarance aperçut Pouchy et Terswhine qui observaient avec une appréhension palpable le ciel qui se couvrait de nuages noirs.

- Il a plutôt le sens pour soigner ses entrées, ce Monarque, commenta-t-elle en s'approchant du couple.

- Oui, toujours le même processus, grogna le jeune homme à l'opulente crinière blonde et aux paisibles prunelles couleur de caramel. L'obscurité envahit les lieux, l'ombre du Monarque se répand tout partout et il déchaîne sa foudre rouge en autant de piliers de relais, ces colonnes répandent une étrange onde sur toute la surface de la planète, jusqu'à la faire disparaître.

- Comment se défendre de quelque chose qu'on ne peut voir, souffla Terswhine.

- Mais, il y a bien une solution ? glissa Amarance.

- J'ai bien proposé à Pouchy de l'emmener à mon Sanctuaire d'Orishmir, mais il ne pouvait que refuser !

- J'ai à protéger cette planète et celles qui y vivent, siffla de fait le jeune homme. Je ne partirai pas du lieu où j'ai tout reçu !

- Qu'y a-t-il donc à faire ? reprit Amarance.

Pouchy se tourna vers la visiteuse.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, Amarance, mais c'était Alguérande que j'attendais ! Je n'arrête pas de lui envoyer des messages, mais je n'arrive pas à faire fusionner nos esprits !

- Le Monarque ? fit Amarance.

- Je ne vois que cela comme, logique, explication, reconnut Pouchy. S'il ça doit faire des étincelles, j'aurais bien besoin de mon grand frère, car en matière de combat, je suis bien novice…

- Et tu es bien incapable de faire le moindre mal à qui que ce soit, même à une monstruosité comme ce Monarque qui réalise le « prodige » de terroriser les univers sans montrer le bout de son nez !

- Mais comment je vais bien protéger les Sylvidre de la Reine Wylvéline ? geignit Pouchy. Je suis une bibliothèque ambulante d'une partie des connaissances des univers, mais hormis un moustique, je n'ai jamais fait de mal à une créature vivante ! Ce qu'Alguérande me manque !

Pouchy s'écarta des deux jeunes femmes, yeux levés vers le ciel, bras écartés.

- Alguérande, je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin de toi ! hurla-t-il. Viens me rejoindre, Algie, au plus vite, car j'aurai tous les scrupules à faire exploser toute ma puissance contre ce Monarque…

Amarance se tourna vers Terswhine qui se tenait près d'elle.

- Rassure-moi : pour sauvegarder ces Sylvidres et la planète, ton Pouchy va pouvoir prendre les armes ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Je l'ignore, avoua Terswhine. Pouch' est tellement pacifique… Il ne réagira qu'en cas de destructions et de morts. Et selon tout ce qui arrivé précédemment, le Monarque fait disparaître les planètes, il ne les attaque donc pas.

La Sorcière soupira.

- Non, je ne crois pas qu'il va se battre bec et ongles. Il attendra plutôt de voir ce que le Monarque nous veut, une fois que nous serons « de l'autre côté »… Et l'absence d'Alguérande lui fait très mal au cœur et l'affaiblit. Il espérait tant du soutien, surtout en ces circonstances !

Les deux femmes virent Pouchy irradier de lumière, ses superbes ailes déployées.

- Que fait-il ? murmura encore Amarance.

- Il tente de bloquer, au moins, l'invasion silencieuse et sans heurts du Monarque. Je ne sais pas s'il va pouvoir tenir, et combien de temps…

- Nous avons aussi nos pouvoirs, nous allons l'aider ! décréta Amarance.

Et le trio mobilisa toute son énergie pour contrer l'invisible envahisseur !


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Alguérande frémissait de tout son corps, sans un mot, le regard perdu dans le vague, indifférent à ce qui l'entourait, à son père qui l'avait pris par les épaules pour le secouer comme un pruneau !

- Réveille-toi, Algie, dis-moi ce qui se passe !

Le repoussant doucement du bout de son museau, Truffy écarta le grand Pirate balafré. Le lion se colla à son maître, lui transmettant sa chaleur et son énergie de Gardien de l'Oasis.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? glapit Albator. C'est quoi cette « déconnexion » complète ? Pas maintenant ! Alguérande, réponds !

- Ils se sont battus, ils ont résisté, ils ont perdu…

- Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais !

- Papa, cette fois, il y a plus qu'une absence de réponse, le vide, il n'y a même plus l'écho de Terra IV, sur les coordonnées galactographiques si chères à ton cœur ! Le Monarque l'a prise… Et je n'ai rien pu faire…

- L'as-tu vraiment tenté ? laissa soudain tomber le grand Pirate balafré. Je t'ai souvent vu gamberger, ne savoir quoi faire, mais demeurer totalement sans acte, jamais !

- J'ai essayé, tu l'as vu !

- Non, même si je ne puis avoir qu'un regard extérieur sur ce monde surnaturel que j'ai si peu côtoyé, j'ai perçu que tu ne te donnais pas à fond, Algie… Tu aurais pu plus, tellement plus, pour ton petit frère, pour mon fils !

- Je t'assure que j'étais impuissant.

- Plus les choses vont, plus je me pose de questions… Et je n'aime pas du tout l'ébauche de réponse qui vient à mon cerveau délirant… Je n'ai pas su te prévenir, Alguérande. Tu n'as pas pu sauver le Sanctuaire de ton petit frère. Je ne peux que repartir en errances dans la mer d'étoiles.

Alguérande irradia un court instant.

- Et l'_Arcadia_ sera bientôt là.

- Je n'en veux !

- Ne fais pas ta tronche des mauvais jours. L'_Arcadia_ est le second foyer de tout Pirate borgne et balafré de la lignée !

- Ne détourne pas la discussion : tu n'as pas sauvé ton petit frère !

- Je n'ai jamais pu le localiser, quel que soit le moyen ! Papa, que n'aurais-je donné pour appuyer et protéger notre Pouchy ! ?

- Je te crois… accepta Albator, désespéré au possible.

Il se ressaisit soudain.

- Tu n'es pas persuadé de sa mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Alguérande eut un triste sourire.

- Il est parti, mais il n'a pas disparu. Le Monarque a volé Terra IV, il ne l'a pas détruite. Pouchy est en vie, j'en ai la certitude !

- Mais pourquoi t'a-t-il empêché de…

- Je ne sais pas… Je le redis, encore et encore… C'est comme si j'avais été son ennemi !

Alguérande se racla la gorge.

- Il n'y a plus rien que nous puissions faire. J'ai à poursuivre mon vol et toi le tien.

Et, littéralement jeté dehors, le capitaine du _Deathbird_ ne put que rejoindre son bord et s'éloigner.

* * *

Pouchy serra entre les siennes les mains d'Amarance.

- Te voilà piégée avec nous. C'est un bien grand sacrifice que tu as fait là !

Contre toute attente, la jeune femme posa sur lui un regard serein et confiant.

- Ce ne sera pas long. Alguérande nous retrouvera et là, je ne donnerai pas cher du Monarque ! Alguérande est capable de tous les exploits. Ce fut une très grave erreur de s'en prendre à Terra IV, ça a impliqué personnellement ton aîné et ça décuplera ses forces le moment.

Pouchy eut un petit soupir, ne répondant rien et s'éloignant de quelques pas pour se tenir près de l'Arbre de Vie alors que de la cité Sylvidre approchait la Reine Wylvéline.

Amarance se tourna vers Terswhine.

- Pourquoi Pouchy réagit-il ainsi ?

La Sorcière secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- Le Monarque est si puissant, presque universel…

- Oui, c'est une évidence, mais elle n'arrêtera nullement Algie ! Il parviendra à vous, par tous les moyens, et il ne repartira pas sans vous avoir repris au Monarque. Pouchy ne devrait pas douter ainsi de son aîné !

- Pouchy est très inquiet, poursuivit Terswhine, la mine toute aussi préoccupée que lui.

- Mais pourquoi ? ! se récria à nouveau Amarance.

- Parce qu'il sait à présent qui est le Monarque !


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Gander Oxymonth, le second du _Pharaon_ avait apporté une tasse de café à un commandant bien trop silencieux et renfermé sur lui-même, ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, assis depuis le début de journée dans son fauteuil sur la passerelle.

- Si tu es certain que ton petit frère est sauf, pourquoi te mines-tu, Alguérande ? murmura le lhorois.

- Parce que dans mes mondes surnaturels, il n'y a rien de logique, pire encore que dans nos univers… Si je me base sur les précédentes disparitions attribuées au Monarque, il n'a pas détruit les planètes – sinon on n'aurait retrouvé que débris – il les a juste fait disparaître !

Alguérande serra les points sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil noir.

- Mais il ne faut jamais tabler sur des certitudes quant au _modus operandi_ d'entités surnaturelles complètement barrées ! Comme si ces atrocités ambulantes et cinglées avaient le moindre bon sens… Mon petit frère a disparu, la Sorcière de sa vie avec lui et Amarance qui les avait rejoints ! Je ne serai jamais tranquille… Et mon petit frère a disparu de notre monde ! J'ai si peur de ce que le futur immédiat réserve à notre famille…

- Mais, Algie, toutes les entités ne veulent pas s'en prendre aux tiens. Vous n'êtes pas le centre des univers, ne t'en déplaise, désolé… Pourquoi le Monarque en voudrait-il aux tiens ? !

- Pouchy a disparu !

- Oui, comme des dizaines de systèmes solaires, et des milliards d'êtres.

- Mais si j'avais su, avant, j'aurais pu essayer d'agir. Et pour Terra IV, je n'ai rien pu faire… J'ai dû voir partir mon petit frère !

Gander s'attrista.

- Quoi, tu redoutes que… ?

- Comme toujours, avec des entités adverses… Et je crains au pire le jour où elles s'associeraient pour m'affronter et me défaire. Ce qui serait une évidence absolue : ne plus m'attaquer les uns après les autres, mais tous mettre leurs forces et pouvoirs divers en commun… Et comment pourrais-je résister… ? J'ai peur ! Mais ce qui me terrifie c'est qu'elles n'attaquent ma famille, car c'est la plus vieille des tactiques : faire le pire mal à l'ennemi mais pas en s'en prenant à lui… Et aucun d'eux n'est en mesure de se défendre face à ces forces !

- Je vois. Il n'empêche que tu ne peux rien, pour aucun d'entre eux. Aussi, j'aimerais que mon commandant ait la tête à ses obligations !

- On t'a téléchargé un programme « sermon » lors de ta dernière mise à jour ? sourit Alguérande.

- Peut-être, murmura le Mécanoïde. Ce n'est pas moi qui décide !

Il s'assombrit.

- Je suis obligé de faire confiance à l'usine qui m'a fabriqué et à la Flotte qui m'a acheté…

Alguérande eut un sourire amical, rassurant.

- J'ai copie de tes mises à jour. Je les avalise, ou non. On ne te programme rien de mal ou de vicieux.

- Oh, j'ignorais ! Je ne crois pas qu'avant…

- Effectivement, ton précédent capitaine ne s'en occupait pas. Comme toi, il faisait confiance à tes programmateurs.

- Et toi, tu ne fais confiance à personne ?

- Il y a de ça, convint le jeune homme. Mais surtout je tiens à savoir ce que l'on trafique dans les fichiers d'un ami !

- Merci, Algie.

Avec un clin d'œil complice, Gander reprit son poste et Alguérande se détendit, un tout petit peu.

* * *

Sous les tirs de trois cuirassés de la flotte de défense de la République Moyrienne, le _Deathbird_ n'avait encore subi aucun dommage, son bouclier ovoïde l'entourant et le protégeant parfaitement.

- Le bouclier a été fragmenté, annonça sans surprise Gahad, l'Ordinateur du cuirassé noir battant pavillon Pirate. Il a cédé, il ne reste que les boucliers de coque, et nous avons perdu trop d'énergie à nous défendre que pour les alimenter bien longtemps.

- Comme si je l'ignorais, marmonna Albator en manœuvrant la barre pour repositionner son vaisseau face à ses adversaires qui l'attaquaient bien évidemment sous trois angles différents.

- Alguérande avait raison, l'accord de non-agression avec la Flotte terrestre n'est pas respecté par d'autres flottes, remarqua Clio.

- Je crois que je le constate ! grinça le capitaine du _Deathbird_. Dire que pour une fois, mon gamin à la chevelure fauve n'affabulait pas !… Ces nouveaux modèles de cuirassés, des Wirds, surpassent trop le _Death_… Je suis désolé, Clio !

- Et moi je suis près de toi.

Les Wirds préparant leur ultime frappe, un quatrième cuirassé surgit d'un saut spatio-temporel, tirant de toutes ses tourelles.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

_ Les Wirds préparant leur ultime frappe, un quatrième cuirassé surgit d'un saut spatio-temporel, tirant de toutes ses tourelles._

Accusant de sérieux dégâts les vaisseaux de la flotte Moyrienne se replièrent dans un saut spatio-temporel. Et le quatrième cuirassé fit face au _Deathbird_.

- L'_Arcadia_, souffla Clio.

- Il ne nous a jamais lâchés, compléta Albator, j'en suis certain.

- En effet, lança Toshiro. Je ne pouvais que te suivre sous bouclier occulteur, et intervenir, au cas où… Je repars.

- Attends !

- Mais, Albator, je crains d'avoir commis le pire, ou laisser faire le pire… Je n'ignore pas que tu ne pourras jamais me pardonner !

- Nous avons à parler, jeta simplement le grand Pirate balafré. Permission de monter à bord ?

- Oui… Bien sûr !

- Ne te réjouis pas, Toshy, tu as menacé et fais du mal à mes fils !

- Si seulement tu savais à quel point… Auryel est sauf, il a repris sa vie bien que détruit quelque part… Mais le pire a été pour Algie…

- Quoi ! ?

- Viens, mon araignée tripode est HS, désolé. Ce n'est pas un piège, je te le promets !

- Je ne te crois pas vicieux à ce point… Enfin, j'espère… Clio, tu me suis ?

- Je me connecte à ton esprit, et à la moindre menace, je te protège !

Le capitaine du _Deathbird_ eut un soupir.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire… Pas avec un Toshiro hors d'affolement concernant la situation émotionnelle de son fils… J'espère… J'y vais !

Parvenu devant la colonne du Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_, Albator s'arrêta, rejetant en arrière d'un geste habituel son ample cape noire doublée de rouge.

- Je suis là, Toshiro. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu m'as blessé presque à mort, pour me livrer à ton foldingue de fils ! ? Ton Auryel, il m'a…

- Je sais, j'ai tout vu. Je n'ai pas pu intervenir, je ne pouvais arrêter mon propre enfant, et c'est toi que j'ai stoppé… Quand j'ai compris qu'Auryel n'agissait pas normalement, qu'il se comportait bel et bien en boucher et qu'il avait commis tous ces forfaits avec son _Orichalque_, il était trop tard, tes jambes étaient brisées… J'ai fini par réaliser, c'était horrible, hors de compréhension justement… Tu as subi d'intolérables souffrances, tant de mois, obligeant tes fils à te rechercher… Même Alhannis a participé… Mais je ne pourrai rien effacer, répéta Toshiro. Je suis le seul fautif, j'ai été abominable… Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais l'oublier !

- En effet, gronda le capitaine du _Deathbird_. Mais si tu veux cheminer un moment avec nous, je veux bien.

Albator tressaillit, se raccrochant à l'un des premiers propos du Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_.

- Tu sais quelque chose pour Algie ?

- Il est perdu, il est l'ennemi, il ne le sait même pas !

- Toshy, tu es fou !

- Non, j'ai été dans l'esprit de mon fils, quand Algie et Warius sont entrés dans son esprit… Ce fut affolant et terrible de conséquences !

- Mais, de quoi parles-tu ? !

- Du pire, mon ami… Si tu me considères encore comme tel…

- Je n'ai pas le choix… Tu as été à mes côtés bien avant ma rédemption ! Tu m'as sauvé, tu m'as fait réaliser que je combattais mon père… Tu as été dur, impitoyable, inhumain, mais tu m'as rendu mon humanité, justement… Ton fils m'a brisé, mais ce n'était pas lui, il était manipulé… Et à présent je dois comprendre ce qui arrive à mon enfant à la crinière fauve !

- Je t'accompagne ?

- Oui, et je viens reprendre la barre ! On finira les comptes une autre fois !

* * *

Le nuage noir du Monarque dérivait, se dirigeant vers la Terre, lentement mais sûrement.

« Oh oui, qu'est-ce que ça être bon ! Toute mon espérance, tout le bonheur passé. Et je vais tout recréer, j'ai déjà un univers mais je vais m'en composer d'autres, juste ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé ! Je vais avoir mon monde, mes jeux, mes copains ! ».

Plus noir encore que jamais, le Monarque se dirigea vers la planète bleue qui était son objectif.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Alhannis ne décolérait pas et son cadet encore physiquement présent en faisait les frais.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu as toujours les miches collées au fauteuil de ta passerelle, au lieu de fouiller la mer d'étoiles pour chercher Pouchy ?

- Je ne peux pas retrouver quelqu'un qui n'est plus dans notre dimension ! Mes pouvoirs sont loin d'être infinis !

- Il faut pourtant ramener Pouch' ici, d'une manière ou d'une autre, vitupéra encore le jeune homme à la chevelure de feu.

- S'il y a une solution, je ne la connais pas, rétorqua sèchement Alguérande. Je ne suis pas le Monarque, je ne suis pas omnipotent !

- Tu as déjà réalisé des prodiges, recommence ! intima encore son aîné.

- Je ne peux pas ! gémit Alguérande. Pourtant, c'est mon vœu le plus cher ! Au fait, tu es au courant que papa et Toshiro sont en train de se rabibocher doucement ?

- Papa est bien trop miséricordieux surtout, glapit Alhannis.

Alguérande esquissa un sourire.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ceux avec qui il s'accroche utiliseraient ce qualificatif !

Les prunelles bleu marine d'Alhannis étincelèrent.

- Toshiro ne mérite absolument pas que papa lui rende son amitié et sa confiance, aboya-t-il. De quel droit Oyama pourrait-il reprendre sa vie pépère après ce qu'il lui a fait, ce dont il a été le complice actif ? ! Déjà que son Auryel devrait croupir en prison pour payer ses actes barbares, au lieu de continuer de voler paisiblement en tant que chasseur de primes !

- L'esprit d'Auryel était contaminé, il a failli être détruit… Crois-moi, il ne s'en est pas sorti sans dommages ! J'étais au plus près de son âme, je peux te l'assurer !

- Oui, que s'est-il donc passé ce jour-là ? Tu ne nous as jamais raconté !

Les traits du visage d'Alguérande se durcirent, et ensuite, un frisson le parcourut tout entier.

- Oui, il est peut-être temps que j'en parle… céda-t-il après un long moment de silence.

_ Docile, sans vraiment de réactions, Auryel avait été amené dans le salon, encadré par deux agents pénitentiaires bien qu'il soit évident qu'il était incapable de la moindre tentative d'évasion ou d'opposition !_

_ On l'avait asseoir dans un fauteuil, face aux deux qu'occuperaient Alguérande et Warius._

_ Quelques instants plus tard, les deux hommes entrèrent en compagnie d'Amarance dont la puissance allait suppléer aux forces encore faibles du jeune homme pour projeter leurs esprits dans celui à la dérive du fils d'Eméraldas et de Toshiro._

_ - Tu es sûr que ça ne va pas te faire du mal ? insista Warius, inquiet. Je crois que ta famille a suffisamment morflé à cause des Oyama ! Je préfère de loin qu'Auryel demeure un légume à ce qu'il t'arrive la moindre chose !_

_ - Je suis là, je veille sur vous tous, assura Amarance. Vous pouvez y aller sans crainte !_

_ Alguérande et Warius prirent place dans les fauteuils tandis qu'Amarance demeurait debout derrière eux._

_ - On y va, Warius, reprit le jeune homme. Je t'ouvre le passage, ensuite tu pourras discuter avec Auryel, l'apaiser en lui parlant de ton expérience d'Empereur des Carsinoés et de la façon dont tu as surmonté et gérer les traumatismes, une fois que tu as été libéré de leur emprise ! Moi, je n'interviendrai pas. Tes mots sont pour Auryel seul, comme je te l'ai déjà dit._

_ - C'est parti !_

_ L'esprit d'Auryel ressemblait à la bien familière pièce blanche, et si Warius s'approcha de lui, Alguérande fit au contraire quelques pas en arrière, en réalité totalement indifférent à la discussion à sens unique qui allait avoir lieu entre les deux hommes._

_ Même s'il n'y avait rien à explorer, Alguérande avait continué sa petite promenade, Warius et Auryel désormais bien loin de lui._

_ Le jeune homme finit par s'asseoir, les chevilles croisées devant lui, les bras croisés sur les genoux._

_ Amarance avait beau développer le plus d'énergie, il se sentait vidé de toutes ses forces, complètement épuisé, somnolent et il n'aurait pas fallu le pousser beaucoup pour qu'il s'allonge au sol et ferme les yeux._

_ Et sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, une larme roula sur sa joue balafrée._

* * *

Phernelmonde sourit à ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de conseil extraordinaire d'entités surnaturelles.

- Nous avons un ennemi commun. Tous les autres, et même moi, à tour de rôle, n'avons pu le défaire bien longtemps. Il nous faut donc l'attaquer en groupe – ce qui aurait été la première action sensée à faire – et nous n'allons plus lui donner l'occasion de nous vaporiser, les uns après les autres !

- Il est un peu inaccessible, remarqua une murène au cou démesuré. Il est devenu bien trop puissant.

- Il a été faible, je l'ai infiltré, corrompu, il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte ! ricana Phernelmonde.

- Un vieux scénario, avec cette lignée.

- Et moi, j'ai réussi ! Alguérande Waldenheim poursuivra sa vie, mais j'en tirerai les ficelles. Il sera à nous, le moment venu.

Phernelmonde se frotta les mains.

- Nous avons gagné, et personne ne le sait encore !


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Le matin chronologique du bord bien entamé, Alguérande s'étira longuement sous sa couette, appréciant la chaleur de Truffy qui s'était glissé durant la nuit contre son flanc.

Le chat ouvrit les yeux et le fixa en ronronnant doucement.

- Non, c'est mon jour de relâche hebdomadaire, Truffy, j'ai tout mon temps. On pourrait même se rendormir, si ça te dit ?

Le matou bâilla largement mais le bip de l'interphone arrêta son maître qui avait fait mine de se glisser à nouveau sous la couette.

- Oui, Ark ?

- Le lieutenant Oxymonth demande à ce que tu ailles le rejoindre à son appartement.

- J'ai connu des réveils plus agréables… marmonna le jeune homme en faisant une croix sur sa grasse matinée.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, le commandant du _Pharaon_ sonnait à la porte de l'appartement de son second.

- Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, ou quoi ?

- Désolé de gâcher ton jour de repos. Le Général Hurmonde est peut-être tout frais dans ses fonctions, on dirait bien qu'il dispose déjà d'un dossier conséquent sur toi !

- J'en déduis qu'il a pris contact, mais pourquoi pas directement avec moi en ce cas ? grogna Alguérande en buvant une gorgée du café servi par le lhorois.

- C'est délicat…

- Accouche ! siffla Alguérande. Qu'est-ce qui s'apprête, encore, à nous tomber dessus ?

- Les Observatoires du système solaire terrien captent de phénoménaux dégagements d'énergie, en progression.

Gander fronça les sourcils, caressant doucement la corne de son front.

- Le Monarque est une entité maléfique, sans nul doute la plus puissante à laquelle tu ais eu à te mesurer – et ce n'est pas rien de le dire – en regard du peuple des Carsinoés et de leur terrifiant pouvoir de contrôle sur les esprits, quelle que soit la race, Humains ou Non-Humains. Tu ne perçois absolument rien de lui ?

- Gander, je suis moi aussi un simple Humain ! Je fais quelques tours de magie quand je me retrouve face à un adversaire et que la confrontation est inévitable, soit. Mais je ne peux pas traquer un être surnaturel d'une telle puissance ! Et le Monarque n'a aucune envie que je puisse le suivre, c'est donc un jeu d'enfant pour lui de couper tout contact entre lui et moi. Et j'ajouterai que je suis loin d'être une réelle menace pour une entité qui dérobe des galaxies quand l'envie lui vient ! J'ai parfois l'impression de tourner en rond dans mes explications… Et ça te donne le temps de noyer le poisson dans tes informations tout en devant bel et bien m'en faire part au final ! Aboule tes nouvelles, Gander, je pense qu'il s'agissait là de ma première requête ?

Le jeune homme resserra les doigts autour de sa tasse de café, ne sentant pas la chaleur qui s'en dégageait et n'était pas loin de lui brûler la peau.

- Ce que tu as dit, sans le dire : le Monarque se dirige vers la Terre ? reprit-il.

- Tout l'indique.

A la surprise du lhorois, Alguérande eut un haussement des épaules assez désinvolte.

- Et alors ? Depuis le tout début, le Monarque agit de son côté, il m'ignore superbement pour réaliser ses petits projets personnels. Il n'aurait aucun intérêt à faire de moi un ennemi car même si je ne suis pas de taille, il sait que je me mesurerais à lui ! Et c'est ce qui sera le cas depuis qu'il a fait disparaître Terra IV, mon Pouchy et sa femme !

Alguérande posa la tasse de café sur une commode, la paume de ses mains et la pulpe de ses doigts à la limite de la brûlure en effet.

- Et sur Terre, il y a ma mère, Alhannis et sa petite famille, Alcéllya et son fiancé ! C'est une affaire entièrement personnelle !

Le jeune homme soupira, se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

- Mais contrairement à tout ce qui m'est arrivé dans les combats du passé, je ne perçois rien du Monarque ! C'est même incompréhensible vu sa puissance… Il s'en prend aux miens, et il me laisse hors du coup ! Tout cela n'a absolument aucun sens !

Il gémit, agité de désespoir et d'impuissance.

- Et même si le Monarque voulait me mettre hors-jeu en ne me permettant pas de le tracer, pourquoi voudrait-il se révéler en autorisant le suivi de sa progression vers la Terre ? C'est un mauvais argument, que je ne pouvais renvoyer à Alhannis : mais il me devient de plus en plus compliqué de quitter le _Pharaon_ pour régler mes petites guerres personnelles !

Gander eut un petit sourire.

- Tu commences à comprendre et à envier la liberté de la vie de Pirate de ton père, non ?

- Et plus à chaque confrontation surnaturelle qui se présente à moi… Et dire que je ne rêve que de protéger flore et faune ! Je crois que ma vie n'est qu'une erreur totale, une aberration – d'ailleurs, comment concevoir mon existence actuelle alors que j'aurais dû mourir avant même la naissance d'Alveyron !

- Je ne comprends pas ? glissa doucement le Mécanoïde.

- Bien, je crois que le moment est venu de te faire quelques confidences sur mon passé, mes passés en réalité, puisque ma vie actuelle a bouleversé tant de choses !

- Je suis toute ouïe, j'enregistre tout et tu sais que ma mémoire électronique n'oubliera pas un mot ni une intonation de ta voix !

Alguérande se cala dans son fauteuil, commença à raconter.

- … J'étais mourant sur Terra IV, j'ai arraché tes bras. J'ai obligé Pouchy à m'affronter. Et cet être le plus pacifique qui soit était prêt à me dégommer pour empêcher la destruction de son Sanctuaire et des Sylvidres innocentes qui y vivaient.

Gander ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- L'avenir a été réécrit ?

- Oui. En bien et en mal. Avec des ennemis qui n'avaient plus leur règne sur les univers ! Je compose avec tout cela depuis des années, j'ai souvent le plus grand mal à m'y retrouver, et dès lors j'affronte une menace après l'autre… Mais, ce Monarque, il dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu concevoir, même imaginer ou cauchemarder…

- Résume une dernière fois ta pensée, Algie ? pria le lhorois.

- Il a perpétré ses larcins, je n'ai eu jusqu'à il y a peu aucune raison de le considérer comme un adversaire. Il a volé Terra IV et il menace la Terre… Tous ces signaux sont terriblement contradictoires ! Et si j'ai à me confronter à lui, je doute avoir la moindre chance… Le Général Hurmonde, il pense que je vais voler au secours de la Terre ?

- Oui.

- Impossible ! Maintenant, Gander, je retourne profiter de mon jour de congé !

- Algie…

- Et si pour une fois on arrêtait de me prendre pour le sauveur de service à l'âme torturée ? J'ai mesuré le Monarque, il me surpasse en tous points, je jette l'éponge ! Maintenant, ne me dérange plus, Gander !

- Bien, commandant.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

De son côté, Alhannis était toujours remonté contre son cadet à la crinière fauve.

- Dis donc, papa, à quoi il joue, Algie ? Pourquoi il nous laisse tomber maintenant, au pire moment qui soit ?

La mine sombre, le capitaine du _Deathbird_ – qui n'avait pas poussé la miséricorde jusqu'à retourner à ses pénates initiales sur l'_Arcadia_ – considéra l'aîné de ses enfants qui depuis son bureau à Genius Valley tournait comme un lion en cage.

- J'avoue avoir été aussi un peu désappointé par ses récentes réactions.

- En ce cas, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas secoué comme un prunier pour l'obliger à se remuer ? glapit le jeune homme, poings serrés.

- Alhie, ton petit frère a déjà enduré bien trop de choses. Il sait donc parfaitement analyser la situation et savoir qu'il n'a aucune chance.

- C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Albator secoua la tête de façon négative.

- Inutile, c'était une évidence.

- Il ne peut pas se retirer de la bagarre ! vitupéra Alhannis. Il est la seule chance de Pouchy !

- Je ne sais même pas s'il y en a une pour qu'on revoit ton petit frère, avoua son père.

- Tu ne peux pas parler ainsi, pas toi !

- Il faut être réalise, Alhie. Le Monarque est une monstruosité sans nom, et Alguérande n'a que vingt-six ans et il est plutôt isolé vu qu'Amarance a disparu avec Terra IV.

- Cela ne l'a jamais empêché de tenter sa chance ! objecta Alhannis en se calmant néanmoins légèrement. Pourquoi aujourd'hui est-ce qu'il…

- Ton frère a forcément des raisons, peut-être qu'elles ne sont pas claires, même pour lui, poursuivit Albator. Mais, franchement même après tout ce qu'il a réalisé, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait faire contre une entité qui est quasiment à l'échelle des univers !

- Mais, il n'y a que lui qui puisse…

- Il a atteint ses limites, de cela au moins il est conscient. On ne peut pas le forcer. Et je ne veux pas non plus perdre un autre fils. Tu as fini de préparer tes bagages ?

- Oui, maman s'en occupe. Nous serons prêts à partir pour la colonie lunaire dans vingt-quatre heures.

Le jeune homme roux eut un profond soupir.

- Papa, tu n'ignores pas qu'il n'y a nul endroit où nous serons en sécurité, reprit-il. Le Monarque n'a pas de cible particulière, il agit selon sa fantaisie si je puis dire !

- Tu vas bien partir ? insista Albator.

- Il y a Althénor, sa mère et moi avons à le protéger. Et, oui, nous quittons bien la Terre. Et toi, quelles sont tes intentions.

- Les canons de l'_Arcadia_ seront sans doute inefficaces contre le nuage noir du Monarque, mais j'ai à m'interposer.

- Papa ! protesta Alhannis, horrifié. Tu vas te faire vaporiser !

- Possible…

- En ce cas, il me faut convaincre Alguérande de se mêler de l'histoire. Il est hors de question de t'envoyer à une mort certaine !

- Veux-tu bien t'occuper de tes affaires et quitter la Terre au plus vite ! ordonna Albator en mettant fin à la discussion.

* * *

Effleurant les cordes de sa harpe sans la faire vibrer, Clio tourna la tête vers le grand Pirate balafré.

- Ton aîné a raison !

- Évidemment. Mais que puis-je faire d'autre ? J'ai à protéger ma famille, qu'elle soit sur la Terre ou non ! J'ai déjà perdu Pouchy, ça suffit !

- Tu ne tiendras même pas une seconde face au Monarque.

- C'est bien suffisant pour lui envoyer mes tirs, aboya le capitaine du _Deathbird_.

- Je tâcherai d'établir une connexion avec lui, reprit la Jurassienne. Une frappe mentale aura peut-être un impact minimal. Enfin, si j'arrive à le percevoir. Albator, ce n'est pas entièrement parce qu'il refuse le combat contre le Monarque qu'Alguérande fuit ainsi la confrontation, c'est parce qu'il ne capte rien de lui. Tout comme il ne pouvait se téléporter sur Terra IV, il ne peut pas déchaîner son énergie sur du vide ! Je t'assure que cette entité surnaturelle est vraiment unique en son genre, déroutante au possible, je comprends parfaitement qu'Alguérande ne sache pas quoi faire !

Albator esquissa un sourire.

- Je ne te propose pas de rejoindre la colonie lunaire ?

- Je ne te quitte pas, en effet. Nous ferons face au Monarque.

- Et ne m'oubliez pas ! jeta Warius dont le _Karyu_ venait de se matérialiser à tribord du _Deathbird_. J'ai jadis imposé un règne de mal à la Terre, aujourd'hui, j'ai à la protéger !

- Nous serons donc trois contre le Monarque, conclut Toshiro, déterminé.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Truffy poussa un sonore rugissement et secoua sa crinière, se dirigeant à petites foulées vers le lac d'eau douce pour se désaltérer à larges lampées.

La chevelure de neige, les prunelles d'or, Lumélyance apparut, portant une toge écarlate mais contrairement à son élégance habituelle son chapeau n'était pas assorti d'un noir de mort de sinistre présage.

- Tu as vraiment l'esprit pessimiste et à la dérive, Alguérande, remarqua la Conscience des Univers. L'or de mes yeux, le rouge de ma robe et le noir de cette toque sont totalement assortis ! Alhannis est un gandin de première mais tu as encore beaucoup de leçons de mode à prendre de lui ! Au fond de toi, Algie, il y a ce petit garçon martyr… Il faudra bien t'en détacher un jour !

Alguérande haussa les épaules, esquissa ensuite un sourire.

- Je n'ai rien oublié de ces années sous les humiliations et les coups de celle qui m'avait mis au monde, comment pourrais-je faire comme si ce n'était pas arrivé ? Mais j'ai eu droit au meilleur ensuite, le rêve et le bonheur d'une famille – les miennes, avec mon père et avec ses enfants, et celle avec Madaryne avec nos fils - je suis en paix avec cette période qui ne fut qu'un enfer que j'ai pensé interminable, et auquel j'ai tant prié pour mourir sous les sévices pour qu'il se termine enfin…

- Cette tendance suicidaire, elle est vraiment de famille ! explosa Lumélyance. Vous êtes fatigants au possible ! Dès que tout semble perdu, vous ne rêvez que d'une mort précoce, d'une dépression comateuse interminable ou d'une opération kamikaze de folie ! Oui, je peux le dire vu que j'ai suivi toute votre lignée, depuis les temps préhistoriques – au propre comme au figuré – et ce scénario, ou votre psychologie, est lassante au possible !

- Mais nous l'emportons toujours, non ?

Alguérande passa la langue sur ses lèvres, Truffy lui apportant délicatement une outre d'eau fraîche qu'il attrapa sans en ôter le bouchon.

- Nous l'emportions, rectifia le jeune homme avec un soupir désespéré. Mais là le combat est bien trop inégal, et je ne dispose d'aucune aide… Le Monarque fait en sorte que je ne capte rien de lui, que je ne peux pas l'attaquer et lui faire le moindre mal… Je suis impuissant… Et à cause de cela, mon frère et sa famille partent dans un exil qui pourrait être long, et mon père va risquer sa vie avec ses meilleurs amis à ses côtés…

Alguérande but enfin quelques gorgées d'eau sous le regard approbateur et très protecteur de Truffy.

- … Ce devrait être moi. J'ignore qui frapper, et où. Mais eux, en dépit de savoir qu'ils n'ont aucune chance, ils vont au feu ! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à les rejoindre les épauler de mes petits talents ?

Lumélyance survola quelques instants les faibles vagues les plus proches de la berge, avant de se retourner.

- Le Monarque ne veut pas de toi dans sa cour de jeux.

- Oui, je l'ai compris depuis un long moment ! Si seulement je percevais son existence – les Observatoires le peuvent alors que la signature surnaturelle du Monarque devrait leur échapper ! ? Depuis le tout début de ce foutoir, rien n'a de sens !

Le jeune homme fit voler des vagues de sable du bout du pied.

- Quand on s'en prend aux miens, il faut s'attendre aux vagues en retour, et à ce que j'y sois mêlé ! siffla-t-il. De par ce simple lien du sang, je devrais capter le Monarque !

- Le lien du sang n'est pas entier, remarqua, au plus délicatement possible, Lumélyance alors que Truffy était allé se faire câliner par Khefdan.

- Une telle situation s'est déjà produite, dans le passé, Aldéran nous en a parlés à l'époque, sans savoir que l'histoire se répéterait encore et encore – ce qui semble inévitable au vu des destins de notre lignée. Et dire que j'ai pensé longtemps que mon père délirait sur ce fantôme du passé venu le conseiller !

Le jeune homme s'effondra, les genoux dans le sable.

- Je ne suis qu'un demi-frère, c'est ça ?

Lumélyance partit dans des vrilles de vol, avec un rire clair, sans moquerie, juste de plaisir.

- Alguérande, tu ne sais donc pas que toute ta famille t'adore au possible ? Alhannis a eu un élan de rejet, mais ensuite il t'a accueilli au plus grand de son cœur, jusqu'à partager cet enlèvement où il a été soumis à une overdose et toi ayant reçu une balle dans le cœur… Je voudrais que tu le réalises au plus profond de ton cœur, Alguérande : tu as subi les pires sévices, mais tu as eu droit au plus entier bonheur – garde donc à l'esprit ces merveilles de tes familles !

- Oui, je le sais. Pourquoi devrais-je tout remettre en question ?

- Parce que par ton retour tu as déstabilisé tous les univers et que tu as provoqué le pire ! jeta Lumélyance, avec une virulence qui lui était totalement inhabituelle.

- A quel point ? souffla Alguérande.

- Au pire, je viens de le dire…

- Je ne comprends pas…

Se réveillant dans son lit, Truffy le chat s'étant glissé entre son dos et la tunique de son pyjama, Alguérande se redressa, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Et je ne perçois toujours rien de ce monstre surpuissant… Je suis nul au possible !


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Le second du _Pharaon_ s'était rapproché de son commandant, assis dans son fauteuil sur la passerelle du cuirassé.

- En recoupant les données des Observatoires du système solaire terrien, je suis le parcours de ce maudit nuage noir. Il apparaît et disparaît régulièrement, mais il ne fait rien pour vraiment se camoufler en revenant toujours.

- Oui, et alors ? grinça Alguérande.

- Désormais, tu peux le suivre, insista Gander sur le ton de l'évidence. Et si tu sais le tracer, tu peux l'affronter !

- Depuis quand tu prends l'initiatives de m'envoyer au casse-pipe ? siffla le jeune homme.

- Ne me fais pas croire un instant que tu vas laisser ton père et ses amis face au Monarque sans lever le petit doigt ? ! s'étrangla le lhorois. Ils ne disposent d'aucun pouvoir mais ils ont décidé de l'affronter, alors que toi…

Alguérande jeta un regard noir à son second.

- Et si j'avais décidé de devenir raisonnable et de réfréner mes élans suicidaires ? aboya-t-il. J'ai ma propre famille et la responsabilité de ce cuirassé avec son équipage.

Le Mécanoïde ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas te retrancher derrière ces arguments ?

- Ils me semblent tout à fait pertinents, rétorqua sèchement le commandant du _Deathbird_. Même Alhannis s'est arraché à ses racines chéries pour mettre sa femme et leur petit Althénor en sûreté !

- Non, je ne croirai jamais que tu vas laisser mourir ton père et ses amis sans lever le petit doigt !

Alguérande fit la grimace.

- C'est pourtant bel et bien dans cette situation que je me trouve : je ne peux que lever le petit doigt vers le Monarque, avec dès lors aucune efficacité ! D'ailleurs, si j'avais jamais représenté une réelle menace pour lui, c'est lui qui m'aurait dégommé depuis belle lurette !

Gander soupira, gardant le silence un moment avant de reprendre :

- Madaryne et Oralys ne risquent rien ?

- La station spatiale est hors du système solaire terrien. Et à moins que le Monarque ne veuille des décorations à sa collection, ils sont saufs. Tout comme la colonie lunaire qui ne compte que quelques milliers d'individus.

Le lhorois fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi parles-tu de « collection » ?

- Ça me semble évident : le Monarque vole planètes et galaxies, il se compose son univers, comme un collectionneur !

- Oui, c'est une façon de voir les choses. Mais pour moi, cet être n'est qu'une atrocité qui doit disparaître afin de lui reprendre sa collection justement !

Les prunelles du Mécanoïde prirent l'éclat du métal.

- Tu as donc bel et bien l'intention de rester là sans rien faire ? souffla-t-il.

- Oui ! jeta le jeune homme en se levant et en quittant la passerelle sans plus un mot.

* * *

Un appel en urgence était parvenu au _Pharaon_ et son commandant l'avait quitté immédiatement.

En deux jours, il était arrivé à la station spatiale où Madaryne se produisait quasi quotidiennement dans l'un des colisées.

Alguérande s'était précipité à l'infirmerie de l'aile musicale de la station.

- Mady !

La jeune femme qui patientait dans un salon d'attente se leva et se précipita vers lui.

- Je crois que je peux désormais entièrement comprendre ce que tu as ressenti quand tu n'as pu mener de combat contre Phernelmonde parce qu'Alveyron était accroché à toi, ton impuissance…

- Tu n'as aucun reproche à te faire, assura-t-il. J'ai vu la vidéo de l'accident. Personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher… Alveyron va mieux ?

- C'est le plus courageux des petits garçons, fit Madaryne d'une voix tremblante. Il a essayé de protéger sa copine dans la cour de récréation, de ce schinel échappé de sa cage du zoo. Mais le temps que les éducateurs puissent intervenir et maîtriser ce singe aux longues griffes recourbées, Alveyron avait été blessé au visage… Viens, il n'a pas arrêté de te réclamer !

Alguérande rentra alors dans la chambre qui pour ne pas perturber le petit blessé n'évoquait en rien l'hôpital mais bien une véritable chambre d'enfant !

- Papa !

Alguérande s'approcha du lit et serra très fort son fils aîné contre lui.

- Mon héros ! Tu dois avoir bien mal, mon pauvre chou…

- Oh tu es là, mon papa ! se réjouit le petit garçon.

Alguérande s'assit d'un côté du lit, Madaryne de l'autre, et il passa très délicatement le bout de l'index sur la cicatrice qui marquait désormais la joue gauche de l'enfant.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

_ Profitant de ce qu'on nettoyait son abri principal, le schinel avait réussi, de ses puissantes griffes recourbées, à forcer la porte de la cage et était parti à l'aventure dans les couloirs de la station spatiale, progressant via les canalisations au niveau du plafond, invisible._

_ Et cela avait donc été sans être remarqué, l'alerte non encore lancée, qu'il était parvenu dans le parc jouxtant le bâtiment où étaient scolarisés les enfants logeant dans l'aile musicale._

_ Les rires avaient attiré le singe au pelage rouge et aux bras démesurément longs, mais l'agitation sur les manèges l'avait agacé et il s'était laissé tomber au sol, rugissant, faisant fuir les enfants, sauf deux._

_ Alors que les éducateurs surveillant la récréation s'étaient précipité, mais l'accident s'était déroulé en une fulgurante poignée de secondes._

_ La fillette tétanisée, Alveyron s'était placé devant elle. Le schinel avait balayé l'air de son bras et sa plus longue griffe avait déchiré la joue du garçonnet._

_ A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Madaryne avait investi la salle des urgences, ne pouvant que constater que l'aîné de ses fils portait au visage la même marque que son père._

Ayant à poursuivre sa mission à bord du _Pharaon_, Alguérande n'avait pu demeurer que vingt-quatre auprès des siens, pour la sortie de l'infirmerie d'Alveyron qui avait à passer sa courte convalescence à l'appartement occupé par sa mère et son petit frère à bord de la station spatiale.

Madaryne avait raccompagné son mari jusqu'à la navette intergalactique.

- Je crois que je ne vais plus lâcher nos fils d'une semelle ! assura-t-elle, encore pâle et fébrile, toujours pas remise de l'accident.

- Ne les étouffe pas malgré tout. Ils ont à s'épanouir. Et arrête de te faire des reproches, c'est un concours de circonstances… Même les éducateurs n'ont pu que chasser le singe, le cerner jusqu'à l'arrivée du vétérinaire du zoo.

- Mais je me sens tellement coupable, responsable, sanglota presque la jeune femme. Et dire que je t'ai fait par le passé tous ces ignobles reproches…

- Concentre-toi sur nos garçons et tes concerts, mon cœur. Tu t'occupes parfaitement d'eux.

- Ta venue leur a fait grand plaisir, même en ces circonstances, reprit Madaryne d'une voix plus assurée.

- Alveyron va avoir grand besoin de toi durant les semaines à venir, poursuivit son époux. Il va vraiment réaliser ce qui lui est arrivé une fois qu'il sera sevré d'antidouleurs. Et son joli petit visage… En même temps, c'était inévitable, mais ça lui arrive bien tôt à ce pauvre petit bout de chou !

- Ton père t'avait infligé cette balafre, cela a dû être pénible pour lui de se le pardonner.

- Oh, je lui avais tiré dessus en retour, on était quitte avant même que je ne vienne les espionner au château !

- Je ne me ferai jamais à votre humour !

- Ce n'en était pas, pas vraiment. Et effectivement, Alveyron ne pourra jamais rien nous reprocher. Dès lors, ne te mine pas, ma toute belle, insista Alguérande en caressant doucement la joue de sa femme.

- Merci, Algie. C'est toi qui es un cœur. Tu as le plus grand cœur qui soit. Heureusement que tu as pu venir, j'aurais eu du mal à passer cette épreuve seule.

- J'ai une escale de prévue dans trois semaines, nous pourrons nous retrouver plus longuement.

- J'ai hâte. Bon retour à ton bord.

Madaryne aurait voulu l'interroger sur l'affrontement qui se préparait entre le _Deathbird_, l'_Arcadia_, le _Karyu_ et le Monarque mais elle n'avait plus le temps de se lancer dans cette discussion délicate.

Elle se contenta de sauter au cou de son mari pour une longue étreinte.

Après un dernier baiser, Alguérande se dirigea vers sa navette, Madaryne quittant le plan d'envol pour suivre son départ depuis un salon.

La salle dépressurisée, le sas s'ouvrit sur la mer d'étoiles et la navette intergalactique y plongea.

* * *

- As-tu pu contacter Alguérande ?

Albator secoua négativement la tête à l'adresse de Warius.

- Il me renvoie mes messages et appels, sans en prendre connaissance.

- Il est pourtant urgent que nous synchronisions nos efforts. Si tant est que cela soit utile. Le Monarque nous verra arriver de très loin, bien avant que nous ne soyons à portée de tir pour l'atteindre ! Il nous faut impérativement au moins une protection, et ce même si Algie refuse de se mêler de la confrontation !

- Je sais, sinon je ne cesserais pas de le relancer à ce sujet ! gronda le capitaine du _Deathbird_.

Il soupira.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'Algie camperait à ce point sur ses positions. J'espérais naïvement un revirement de dernière minute, qu'il déboule au moment critique… Mais là, nous n'avons plus de temps pour nous retourner !

Le grand Pirate balafré réfléchit un instant.

- Alguérande a quitté les siens depuis une semaine, il a pu encaisser le choc de l'accident qui a balafré Alveyron. Je tomberai juste un peu moins mal.

- Comment vas-tu l'obliger à te répondre ?

- Je vais passer par Gander Oxymonth.

* * *

La silhouette du massif lhorois était apparue sur l'écran géant de la passerelle du _Deathbird_.

A quelques heures du contact avec les flocons noirs qui composaient l'avant-garde du Monarque, Albator n'avait pas pris de gants pour exposer la situation des trois cuirassés.

- Et maintenant, lieutenant Oxymonth, qu'il le veuille ou non, passez-moi mon fils !

- Je ne saurais céder à votre requête, que je rejoins bien volontiers, capitaine Albator.

- Quoi ? !

- La navette de mon commandant n'a jamais rejoint le _Pharaon_. Il a disparu.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

Clio avait rempli les verres de ses deux amis avant de s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

- Cette histoire, depuis son tout début, n'a aucun sens, remarqua-t-elle d'une voix sifflante et avec une agitation qui ne lui étaient pas coutumières.

- Comme si les précédentes démêlées surnaturelles, et même naturelles, d'Alguérande avaient jamais été d'une logique limpide ! ? grinça le capitaine du _Deathbird_. Le Monarque n'est que le dernier nom en date sur la liste.

- Non, cette affaire de Monarque ne ressemble en rien à tout ce qui est arrivé précédemment à ton fils balafré, insista la Jurassienne en faisant machinalement tourner la petite bouteille de vin entre ses mains sans y avoir touché. Et pour commencer, ce croquemitaine n'a toujours pas montré le bout de son nez ! Le plus puissant des tarés, et il se cache comme une jeune promise avant la cérémonie de mariage ! Et je ne parle même pas du fait que pour la toute première fois, Algie ne perçoit rien de cet ennemi qui a pris Pouchy et qui menace la Terre !

- Ce qui est une manifestation de la puissance du Monarque ! ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Toshiro.

- Tu n'as pas voix dans la discussion, grogna Albator.

- Mais je risque autant que vous la destruction ! remarqua le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_.

- Pour une fois, dans ta boîte de conserve, tu sauras ce que souffrance physique signifie ! vitupéra encore le capitaine du _Deathbird_.

- Toujours remonté, toi… souffla Toshiro en se retirant de la conversation.

Albator fit quelques pas et pivota pour faire à nouveau face à son amie de toujours.

- Je me fiche de savoir qui est le Monarque, s'il a une projection physique ou s'il est juste ce nuage noir qui est une hérésie du point de vue galactophysique ! J'ai à protéger les miens, même s'ils ne sont plus sur Terre, et mon Pouchy est toujours porté disparu ! Je vais l'affronter, durant les fractions de secondes qu'il me laissera avant de me vaporiser !

- Ca aussi, fit encore Clio. Il sait que vous êtes là, il aurait pu vous détruire depuis un moment déjà, et nos trois cuirassés sont saufs ! Cela est complètement incompréhensible !

- Nous n'avons plus de temps, jeta Gahad. Nous sommes en position.

- En ce cas, chacun à nos postes ! conclut Albator !

* * *

Sans surprise, il n'y avait pas eu de combat, au véritable sens du terme.

Le nuage noir avait enveloppé le _Deathbird_, l'_Arcadia _et le _Karyu_ les faisant disparaître des scans des Observatoires du système solaire terrien.

Enfin apparu, une sorte d'astéroïde à la structure tarabiscotée, le Sanctuaire du Monarque s'était révélé.

Ignorant le sort de leurs cuirassés, Albator et Warius s'étaient retrouvés dans un environnement inquiétant au possible : un labyrinthe en trois dimensions, composé d'escaliers, de plateformes, de colonnes, dans une obscurité presque totale, les rares flambeaux antiques amenant peu de lumière et projetant plutôt des ombres angoissantes, même pour des vétérans de la mer d'étoiles.

Avec un soulagement infini, Albator vit soudain apparaître Alguérande sur l'une des plateformes de l'inconcevable labyrinthe.

- Algie, je savais bien que l'on pouvait compter sur toi ! Mais tes effets mélodramatiques me feront un jour avoir une crise cardiaque !

- Sois prudent, gronda Warius en retenant son ami par le poignet.

- Qu'est-ce que te prend à toi ? siffla le grand Pirate balafré.

- Regarde ton fils. Regarde-le bien !

Albator reporta son regard sur le jeune homme qui, même s'il arborait les couleurs familiales – le noir et le rouge – paraissait encore plus inquiétant que son Pirate de père !

Hautes bottes montantes noires sur des pantalons moulants eux aussi couleur de suie, sous une tunique également d'ébène étroitement serrée à la taille par une ceinture teinte de jais, Alguérande était drapé au contraire dans une magnifique cape rubis, de velours et de brocard au haut col montant. Mais le plus terrifiant était quelque part sa crinière qui de fauve avait viré aux couleurs des ténèbres.

- Alguérande, que t'arrive-t-il ? reprit son père. Il te faut vraiment recourir à tous ces artifices pour mettre la pâtée au Monarque ? Là, tu fais fort ! Mais si tu pouvais nous rassurer rapidement, Warius et moi – Clio, Maetel et Toshiro nous attendent hors de ce Sanctuaire ! Et je ne te parle même pas de mon équipage survivant, Warius venu seul avec son _Karyu_ entièrement automatisé !

Le grand Pirate balafré serra les poings.

- J'ai la terrible impression que tu n'as pas arrêté de jouer avec mes pieds, depuis le tout début ! Et tes manigances ont eu pour prix la disparition de Pouchy ! Alors, maintenant, cartes sur table !

- Mais, c'était bien mon intention, répondit paisiblement Alguérande.

Se raccrochant de façon forcenée à ses espoirs, aux élans de son cœur, Albator tenta un ultime contact avec un fils qu'il ne reconnaissait plus guère, et qui même à lui mettait mal à l'aise ! D'un geste brusque, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Warius.

- Je dois savoir, enfin… Quoi que cela me coûte, en désillusions, à nouveau… Je dois tenter une ultime chose, mon dernier espoir !

- Je comprends. Vas-y, Albator, mais la réponse risque de te faire le plus grand mal, si j'ai bien compris tout ce que Clio a dit, tout ce que cette histoire représente, et pourquoi Alguérande n'a plus rien à voir avec le fils que tu chéris, qui est ton allié…

Prenant une bonne inspiration, Albator fit un dernier pas en avant, mettant tout son cœur dans ses propos.

- Alguérande, mais que… Je savais que tu finirais par trouver le Sanctuaire du Monarque !

De façon instinctive, il marqua un temps d'arrêt dans son propos.

- Mais que…

Le jeune homme eut un éblouissant sourire.

- Ah, je vois que la vérité commence à se faire un chemin !

- Sur quoi ? murmura un grand Pirate balafré complètement décomposé.

Alguérande accentua son sourire jusqu'au rictus de haine absolue.

- Je crois qu'il y a un petit détail qui vous a échappé, à vous, les obsolètes des étoiles !

Il éclata alors franchement de rire.

- Je suis le Monarque ! laissa-t-il enfin tomber.

FIN


End file.
